The Rose
by greyeyedgal14
Summary: EDITED REREAD CHAP 17Hermione always thought that noone would ever know her secret, but the night she discovered the rose everything changed. History is revealed and the true war is shown. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

_Ok I will say right away that this story is no where near appropriate for children. I ask that people 13 and under (since I know I'll never keep away 14 and over) please do not read this. _

_This first chapter is rather short, but never fear! My chapters tend to be longer._

_With all that said and my disclaimer being that I don't own HP read away!_

_0000_

Everyone has their secrets. Some secrets are big and some are small. Some secrets are about yourself and others are about other people. Hermione Granger's secret was one she had no intention of sharing. She had discovered in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that she was bisexual. She discovered this when she found herself daydreaming about Lavender Brown, a fellow seventh year Gryffindor. She also found herself daydreaming about Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, two seventh year Slytherins. When Hermione found out that Blaise was to be head boy she couldn't help but be overjoyed at the prospect of sharing a dorm with him.

Hermione had a second, maybe bigger, secret. Hermione wasn't a 'mudblood' like everyone thought. Hell her last name wasn't even Granger! Her true last name was De'Paul, one of the oldest and richest pureblooded families left. The only reason she went by Hermione 'mudblood' Granger was because she wanted people to like her for her, not her last name or blood.

The very day we meet our characters is October 31st, a Saturday. Hermione was upstairs in her room trying to figure out what to do while Blaise and Draco were downstairs in the common room. It was just after the Halloween feast.

So now for the story…

Hermione was just plain bored. She had been in her room for ten minutes and still found nothing to do. All her homework was finished, of course, and she had already read all her textbooks three times! Finally Hermione decided she was fed up with being bored so she was about to leave her room when she passed a mirror. Hermione's appearance hadn't really changed over the year. The only changes were her hair which was less frizzy though still bushy and her body. She had grown curves in the right places and her chest size was C, but she hid all this of course. Hermione sighed at her appearance and went down into the common room.

When she reached the common room Hermione gasped. Draco and Blaise quickly separated from their apparently intense liplock and starred at her in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"I… I was just coming to get my book. I'm sorry." Hermione said in a surprisingly fearful tone.

Blaise sighed and got up closely followed by Draco.

"The Rose?" Draco asked.

"The Rose." Blaise replied.

Hermione watched the two Slytherins leave solemnly and then sat down on the couch the two had recently vacated. Unlike her the two Slytherins had changed and showed it off. Draco was 6'5 and was the perfection in muscularity, not bulging, but also not _not _showing. Blaise on the other hand was 6'4 and just muscular enough. Both boys had a tan, though Blaise more than Draco because of his Italian lifestyle. Still in Hermione's eyes Draco was the more attractive of the two with his grey-blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Blaise on the other hand has indigo eyes and black as night hair that he spiked.

A thought suddenly hit her that she was surprised hadn't come earlier. What was 'The Rose' and how does it involve Draco and Blaise? Hermione sighed and decided she'd ask the head boy about it the next day. For now she decided to turn in for the night.

0000

As it turned out Hermione wasn't able to get Blaise alone for a week. It was Friday night and the two were patrolling the corridors. After about ten minutes of silence Hermione sighed in frustration and spoke.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked in an exasperated voice.

"Truthfully? I really just didn't want you to… make fun of me I guess you could say. You saw something you weren't supposed to that night. I'm surprised the whole school doesn't know yet." Blaise said quietly. Hermione was surprised. She'd never heard Blaise speak for so long. He was always the quiet Slytherin, the one that stayed away.

"I wasn't going to ask about that. I was actually going to ask what 'The Rose' is."

Blaise smirked. "Do you want to see?"

Hermione hesitated before agreeing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I'm happy with the starting review, that's for sure! Keep 'em comin'! Ok so once again I will say that 13 and under people, you shouldn't be reading this! I do believe that by the end of this story it'll be calmer with… how everything goes, but for now this story is very inappropriate for younger children because of all the sexual content. So I will continue to say that you 13 and under people stay away! I really don't want to get into trouble and have this deleted!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my hopefully you'll think unique plot! This plot by the way I'd appreciate if it wasn't stolen. It took me a while to come up with it!_

_0000_

Up one staircase, down another, through a corridor, up another staircase, down another corridor. This is the way that Blaise led Hermione. They walked until Blaise suddenly stopped in front of the wall of a dead end of a corridor on the sixth floor. Blaise slowly rolled up the left sleeve of his robe and placed his forearm against the solid brick wall. Slowly an archway appeared and Blaise led the way through the corridor that had been revealed. After Hermione stepped through the archway closed back up. At the end of the dark corridor was a doorway. Blaise knocked on it four times twice then opened it.

At once when Hermione stepped in she was momentarily blinded by light. The moment she could see again Hermione found that she was in a large circular room with a high ceiling. The walls were painted black with bright white stars everywhere. Black couches, loveseats, and armchairs were in groups, four groups in all. In one group Hermione found the strangest combination of people ever, all starring at her.

On one loveseat sat Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. On a couch Hannah Abbot and Lavender Brown both looked very flushed and nervous. Hermione looked around the room and found Draco sitting in an armchair away from everyone else reading by the light of a particularly bright star. Hermione was broken out of her observing by Blaise speaking.

"Welcome, Hermione Granger, to The Rose. Home to those whose sexuality isn't quite perfect yet doesn't want everyone to know but still want action."

Hermione stood there shocked for a moment before she smiled. "So all of you are bisexual, gay or lesbian?"

"Not exactly. We're all bisexual and if my observations are correct so are you." Blaise replied.

"How… how'd you figure it out?"

"You haven't exactly done the best job hiding it Granger." Draco replied this time from his corner. His eyes still hadn't left his book. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve as the muggle saying goes."

"Well sorry if I'm not a brick wall like you Malfoy." Hermione retorted angrily.

"Well you're going to have to get better." Draco stood up and walked over to her. "Are you right or left handed?"

"Right, why?" Draco didn't give her a reply. Instead he took her right arm and rolled up her sleeve. Draco placed the tip of his wand on her forearm and almost immediately Hermione felt a light burning sensation. Moments later a tattoo of a black rose with a deep green and thorny stem appeared on her forearm.

"Whenever you want to enter here, place the tattoo on the wall that Blaise led you through. Let no-one see this, understand?" Hermione nodded slowly and lowered her sleeve.

"So what do you do here?" Draco smirked.

"This," he then pushed her down on the closest couch so that she was lying down. He then got on top of her and kissed her hard and passionately. Hermione surprised him by kissing him back with the same vigor.

Wordlessly Draco placed a magical curtain, in a way, around them along with a silencing charm. Hands were everywhere. Draco's hands expertly removed Hermione's clothing while she removed his much less expertly, but not unknowledgly. Draco kissed down her neck and breast leaving his marks everywhere. Once at her hardening nipples Draco took one in his mouth and flicked his tongue over it, immediately making it as hard as it would go. He did the same thing to her other nipple and then kissed his way down her stomach all the way down to her vaginal area. Slowly, almost tantalizingly, Draco traced her opening with his tongue. Draco smirked as he heard her moan in want. He softly blew on the area he had just licked and then kissed his way up her body, back to her lips. Slowly he raised himself up above her clit.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked softly.

"No" she whispered back.

Draco smiled genuinely and plunged into her hard and fast. She screamed out in either pain or pleasure, he did not know so he did not move.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Don't worry; the first guy just wasn't as big as you are keep going." Hermione told him, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

Draco nodded with a smirk and continued. At first he moved slowly so she could get used to him but soon he could tell that the pain had turned to pleasure so he began moving faster and harder. Soon Hermione wanted more so she flipped them over and landing them on the floor. This drove him so deep into her they both screamed out eachother's names in ecstasy and climax. But they didn't stop there. Hermione, still recovering from her high, raised herself slowly. Draco, almost totally recovered from _his_ high, placed his hands on her ass and forced her down all the way so that he filled her as much as he could again. Both moaned in pleasure and so they kept this for an hour or so, both climaxing at least three more times.

When finally the two emerged fully clothed and completely exhausted they found that the only person left other then themselves was Blaise who had taken up the chair Draco had vacated an hour before. He was fast asleep, his elbow propped up on the arm of the chair and his head resting on his hand. Hermione smiled over at Draco and the two collapsed on the couch and fell asleep, Hermione on top of Draco.

0000

_Once again shorter than usual! Damn, that's not like me! Lol well at least it's longer than the last one! Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's kinda rushed but the reason for that is because I felt it important to do so so as to make it so that the story moves along._

_Well review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, first of all I am so happy that so many of you like my story! I'm working so hard on it! I'm also glad that you find my plot refreshing and original. I wasn't quite sure if it was! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: If you think I own HP then I'm touched but I really don't_

_0000_

The next day Draco awoke feeling warm all over. He looked down and found Hermione resting peacefully on top of him. Draco sighed and lightly shook her. When this didn't work Draco took her hand and placed a light kiss on it. After a few moments he felt her slowly stir and sit up. Draco sat up as well and gave her a small smile. Hermione smiled back and looked around the room. She saw Blaise slowly waking and stood up, closely followed by Draco. When the two approached Blaise he stood and nodded at them both. The trio then exited the room and went their separate ways.

As Draco headed towards the kitchens he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander. _'I can't believe I had sex with Hermione Granger last night. And that wasn't just a… quickie as they say; it lasted for a long time! I've been waiting, dreaming, for this moment since fourth year and now I'm in heaven.' _By now Draco had reached the kitchens so he tickled the pear and entered. Automatically house elves began offering food to him, but he rejected it all. Instead he asked for a simple red apple and after he received that he left.

After exiting the kitchens Draco headed outside for it was a nice day out and it was Saturday. Heading down to his usual spot under the tree next to the lake Draco once again thought about the night before. He had no idea what so ever if Hermione actually liked him or if what happened last night was just something that happened. He truly hoped that she did in fact like him. If she didn't he didn't know what he'd do. Of course he felt a sexual attraction towards Blaise, but that was it. Blaise and he were really just friends with benefits and that's how it would stay, basically. Maybe one day the benefits wouldn't be there but for now they were and that was that.

Draco sighed and sat down under the tree. Many thought him misunderstood and in a way he was. Ya he was really just made to be the way he normally acts, but he didn't want to be. Also many thought that his father abused his mother and himself but that was totally untrue. His father would never deface a Malfoy. It would ruin the Malfoy look and name. A Malfoy had to be perfect and that's that. Of course he did torture him. Saying Crucio at Draco was one of his favorite hobbies, save for killing muggles and anyone with muggle blood or loves muggles. Draco knew that if his father had known that he was so infatuated with a muggle born that he too would be killed. One person his father had managed to kill that Draco truly cared for was Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius had found out that Narcissa had in fact had a relationship with a muggle born wizard before she was forced to be married to him. Draco had seen Lucius murder his mother and was forever scarred. He never cried about it in front of his father but oh did he cry when he was in his quarters.

After the death of his mother Draco worked himself so hard that he made himself sick very often. Even when he was sick however he still worked. He ran the entire length of the Malfoy grounds (which mind you are extremely large), he lifted weights for hours at a time, he practiced quidditch in all the positions constantly, and he ate everything healthy and nothing not healthy. He worked his body so hard that he landed himself in the hospital for a week because his body was too exhausted to be able to function. Working out and eating healthily had become a drug that he was still addicted to.

At these thoughts Draco stood up and began running the length of the Hogwarts grounds. His body had become so adjusted to running for long distances that it took him a long time to become tired. He didn't stop until an hour later when Hermione, who had been out on the grounds watching him finally stopped him saying that he needed to relax. Draco sighed and followed her while taking off his shirt. He had become extremely hot and was desperate to cool down. Hermione made him sit down beneath the shade of a tree and then sat down in front of him. She gave him a look that clearly said speak-because-I'm-worried-about-you and so he sighed and spoke.

"Over the summer my father killed my mother right in front of me. It was because of this that I went in search of something that could… calm my mind. So I began exercising and eating healthily. The problem is that I've become addicted to it. I work myself to much but I just can't stop it. I actually ended up in the hospital for a week because of this addiction. It's so hard to break though. I've just become too used to it. That's the only reason I look as I do now. I've worked my body _over _its limits. I just don't know how to control it, but I wish I did…" Draco admitted quietly. At that moment Harry Potter and Ron appeared. At one glance at Draco Harry smirked and smirk worthy of a Slytherin and spoke the one thing that could stab Draco hard.

"Well well well if it isn't the boy whose bitch of a mother was killed over the summer. You know I bet she deserved it too. Probably was sleeping around with other men." Harry said snidely. Draco already infuriated by him stood up and was about to punch him when Hermione did so herself. "BITCH WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Harry exclaimed.

"Never, I repeat never, insult someone's dead mother! Especially when you don't know the half of it! Do you hear me Harry James Potter? Never do that!" Hermione exclaimed furiously.

Harry glared at her while Ron stood stock still with his eyes wide and Draco, still infuriated, stood seething and smirking. It wasn't until Harry suddenly lunged at Hermione that he reacted. Draco jumped on him knocking him to the ground while Hermione scrambled away holding her bruising cheek, tears leaking out of her eyes. Draco began punching Harry in the face repeatedly while Harry tried to get out from under him. Finally Harry managed to get one hand free and he punched Draco in the jaw, automatically breaking it, and then kicking Draco off him. Draco glared at him and lunged at him, punching him hard in the gut. Harry retaliated by punching him in the eye. Suddenly the two were pulled apart from eachother. Snape had grabbed hold of Draco while Ron had grabbed Harry. Hermione sat under the tree crying in pain. When Draco saw this he calmed some and went over to her after his professor had let go of him. He kneeled down in front of her and raised her face so that she could look at him. Automatically she threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"I… he just made me so… so angry. I couldn't st… stop my… myself. He… he was just… just insulting your m… mother when he didn't even… even kn… know her. And… and now you're hurt. I'm s… so sorry Dr… Draco. So, so sorry." Hermione said between sobs. Draco once again made her look at him.

"Hey I'm hurt because I fought him, not because of you. It's him that was the complete bastard." Draco said softly. Snape stood off to the side watching this curiously. He'd never known Draco to be so kind, so soft.

Slowly the two rose to their feet and walked over to the other three. Harry, they saw, was suffering from two black eyes and a bloody nose. Draco had a single black eye and a bloody, and broken, jaw. Hermione's jaw too was broken. It looked as though Ron had gotten a piece of Harry as well because he was slightly hunched over and was wincing in pain. Ron was smirking, not quite a smirk worthy of a Slytherin but still a smirk none the less. Silently Snape led the four up to the headmaster's office so that he could deal with them. This of course wasn't good at all as Hermione was Head Girl and as head girl it was her responsibility to punish rule breakers, not be one of them. Sighing Hermione followed behind Draco. It was when she looked up at his back did she notice the tattoo on his left shoulder blade. He still hadn't put on his shirt and he seemed to have just noticed this for he was in process of putting it on. The tattoo on his shoulder blade was of a midnight black M with a sword and wand crossed over it. Hermione's automatic thought was that it was his family crest, and she just happened to be right. She also happened to notice his rose tattoo on his right forearm. Her sight of both tattoos was covered up quickly however as Draco finished putting on his shirt and, having noticed his rose tattoo was showing, placed a charm on the tattoo so that it was concealed. Hermione sighed and walked beside him solemnly.

When finally they reached the headmaster's office Snape spoke the password and led them up the spiraling staircase. At the top he knocked on the door and entered at the headmaster's permission.

"Headmaster I was taking a stroll outside on the grounds when I found Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy fighting. I also found Ms. Granger here crying and nursing an obviously broken jaw."

"Is this true students?" The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, asked. The three students mentioned all nodded while Ron stood off to the side. "And why, Mr. Weasley, are you here in my office as well?" Ron shrugged.

"Mr. Weasley is here solely for the reason that he helped me separate the two fighting." Snape answered.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well then 10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting and both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter shall have detention. 5 points to Gryffindor since Mr. Weasley helped separate the fight and… Ms. Granger why exactly did you get hurt?"

"I… I kinda punched Harry because he was insulting Draco's mother so he punched me back which is why Draco punched him." Hermione replied quietly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well then 10 more points from Gryffindor and detention for you Ms. Granger. Now the three injured students I suggest you go onto see Madam Pomfrey and get healed. You shall be contacted about your detentions by the end of the day. Oh and Mr. Potter I'd like to talk to you before you go get healed. And Ms. Granger after you are healed if you'd just pop by here and talk with me I'd appreciate it." The three nodded and while Ron, Hermione, Draco and Snape left the office Harry stayed behind to talk to Dumbledore.

Silently Draco and Hermione headed to the Hospital Wing to get healed. Once there Draco went and got Madam Pomfrey while Hermione sat down on a chair. The nurse came out and first healed Hermione and then Draco ("Fighting! How immature is that! You could have been hurt worse than this! You're lucky you only have a bloody lip, broken jaw, a black eye and a fractured rib.") The two then left the Hospital Wing and while Draco headed towards the dead end hallway of the sixth floor Hermione went back to Dumbledore's office.

Harry had already left by the time Hermione arrived. Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk and once she did he spoke.

"Now Ms. Granger I'd like to discuss some things with you about your family. I know the reason you faked your last name and bloodline is because you wanted everyone to judge you for you, but your parents have requested that your friends at least know what your true name is now. They feel that you've had enough time to find out whom your real friends are and now want you to support the family name and line."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I was actually thinking of doing that professor but now that I have my parents' word I shall fulfill their request."

"Very well then Ms. De'Paul, you are dismissed."

Hermione left the office and headed towards The Rose for some well needed peace.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok first of all I'd like to say that I'm sorry this took so long to be updated. I've been really busy with school work and all so it's been difficult for me to find time to post. Next I'd like to bring up the point that I think a lot of you are thinking that Draco and Hermione are already in a relationship. HERMIONE AND DRACO ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP. IT'S JUST THE FACT THAT AS DRACO WAS THE FIRST PERSON HERMIONE WAS WITH IN THE ROSE THEY CONTINUE TOGETHER. THEY BOTH WILL BE WITH OTHER PEOPLE EVENTUALLY. _

_So now for the story…_

_Disclaimer: I own nuddin, nada, zip. Well maybe the plot but that's beside the point._

_0000_

The next day Draco awoke to once again having Hermione lying on top of him. This time was slightly different however. This time neither of them was clothed and the magical curtain was still around them.

Draco took this time to look over Hermione's body. She really did have a beautiful body. Her breasts weren't too big and she wasn't too thin. Her stomach was flat as she obviously worked out. She had the right curves in the right places as well. She wasn't breath-takingly gorgeous but she was beautiful. Draco couldn't help but wonder why she hid all this. It was then that Draco decided to have a little chat with the female Roses…

0000

By the time Hermione emerged from the curtain fully clothed in a knee length black skirt and a white long sleeved shirt Draco was wide awake and dressed in baggy black cargo pants and a camouflage shirt that he had obviously torn the sleeves off of. He was sitting in the chair next to the brightest star reading a book. Draco smiled at her when he saw her and took off his reading glasses, which I might add he looked fantastic even with them on. Many of the female Roses surrounded him.

"Good morning Hermione." Draco said calmly. "I'd like you to meet our female Roses, Pansy, Lavender, Parvati, Hannah, and Ms. Christine Babcok from Ravenclaw. They shall be your fashion consultants."

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Why do I need fashion consultants? I thought I had good fashion sense."

"You do Hermione… but it's not Rose fashion." Draco said absolutely lying through his teeth when he said she had good fashion sense and surprisingly getting away with it.

"Ok… so what are we gonna do?"

0000

"I still don't think I look good" Hermione said many hours later.

"You look fantastic, Hermione. Don't worry!" Pansy exclaimed.

The girls had really gone all out on her. Every item in her closet had either been thrown out or adjusted. The girls had taken her shopping and made her get about ten miniskirts, fifteen tanktops, twenty spaghetti strap tanktops, twenty t-shirts, ten jeans, fifteen long sleeve shirts, ten pairs of lingerie, five gym shoes, eight flip-flops, five heeled sandals ( you know those escalated cork heeled sandals), and ten high heels. At the moment she was dressed in a black miniskirt, a black tanktop with a pink spaghetti strap over it and pink heeled sandals. The girls had also had her hair cut. It now reached just past her shoulders and was permantly straightened. Her hair was layered and the two longest layers curled out. Dark blonde highlights had been added as well. The last thing the girls did (other than have her permanently waxed) was get her makeup. At the moment she was wearing black eyeliner and masquera and brown eyeshadow.

The girls pushed Hermione into the main room and when she looked up she found Draco, Blaise, Ron, Theodore Nott and Seamus Finnegan all starring at her with wide eyes and, in Ron's case, his mouth hanging open. Hermione blushed and tugged at the bottom of her skirt until she felt large, warm hands cover her's. Hermione looked up into the blue-grey eyes that were Draco's and bit her lip.

"You look beautiful Hermione. The girls really out did themsel… is that makeup you're wearing? PANSY, LAVENDER, PARVATI, HANNAH AND CHRISTINE GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" Hermione backed away from Draco fearfully as the girls in question appeared nervously. "I thought I told you no makeup. She looks to beautiful without it."

"Well sorry Draco, but we thought you told us to do whatever we wanted." Lavender replied rather snootily.

"No, I said do whatever you want _except _put makeup on her." Draco said angrily.

"We're sorry Draco, but you can't say she doesn't look good with it on." Parvati said tentively.

"Yes she does, but then again she always looks beautiful. A woman should only wear makeup when attending a formal occasion, not on a daily bases." Draco said this trying to sound as calm as he possibly could despite the fact that he was enraged that he had been disobeyed.

"Girls… back off. He's right as any angel is." Pansy said, coming forward.

"Of course, an angel is always right." Lavender said with a sigh.

"And we shall always listen to the words of an angel." Parvati recited her part of the script from heart.

"As the angel is the Lord's healer." Hannah put in.

"And the angel is our light." Christine finished.

Hermione looked at the five girls curiously. "Why do you keep calling him an angel? And what's with the whole finishing eachother's sentence?"

Draco chuckled lightly, but it was Pansy who spoke. "How could you not know? It is said in our… Bible, as the muggles call it, that those with fair hair and light eyes are the Light King's healers… the angels. Those with dark as night hair and shadow eyes are the Dark King's soldiers; they are those who hurt the innocent… take from them. They are the demons of hell…"

The room was silent after her explanation and Hermione felt a chill go down her spine making her inch closer to Draco. He placed his arm around her shoulders protectively and held her close.

"So as you see whilst I am considered an angel, someone like the Dark Lord, as he calls himself, is considered demon. There are those who are angels who turned to the side of the Dark, and those who are demons who turn to the side of the Light. Take for example my father, Lucius Malfoy, and our potions professor, Severus Snape. Snape is considered demon what with his black hair and very dark eyes and my father is considered angel with his nearly white hair, like mine, and light grey eyes. Snape has turned to the side of Light whilst my father has turned to the side of Dark. Our world has been fighting a war for thousands of years but yet it took one demon that was so true of a demon that it cannot be denied, who wanted to be considered the new Dark King, to bring the war out for all to fight. It is now the time when everyone must chose which side they belong to, the side of the Light King… or the side of the Dark King. All must understand however that no-one can replace the Light King, just as no-one, including the Dark Lord, can replace the Dark King…" Draco told her quietly as there was no need to speak loudly, or even in a normal tone as the room was totally and eerily silent.

Hermione starred at him in amazement. How come she had never read about this in any of the many books she'd read. How come she'd never heard of this being spoken before? Hermione backed away and sat down on one of the sofas. Draco sat down next to her and spoke once again.

"I know what you're thinking. How come you've never read of this before? How come you've never heard anyone speak of this before? It is because it is not something you would speak of, many people truly don't believe in it anymore, and the only book you would read about this in is the Narincoño… our Bible."

0000

As Hermione left the Rose headquarters that night she knew that her life had unexpectedly changed dramatically…

0000

_Well what do you think? Some new information. Well review and you shall receive more! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Well I do hope you liked that last chapter! I had one person say that the whole Bible part was confusing. First of all it wasn't something from the Bible that they were talking about; it was from their religious book which I named the Narincoño. What was said about it in the last chapter will be very important later in the story. Understand that I've been making this up as it goes so some things may be slightly confusing. All I'll tell you is that the healers of the Light King (our God) and the killers and hurters of the Dark King (our Devil) will be a very big part. Who knows we may even see some new powers being revealed… wink wink_

_Disclaimer: I only own this, hopefully, good plot._

_0000_

It had been a month since Hermione got the makeover and was told about the real battle that was going on. She was still confused by it all but didn't have the nerve to ask about it. Can you believe that? Hermione Granger, or really De'Paul, was confused AND couldn't bring herself to ask a question. Did hell freeze over or something? It sure seemed like it. Lately every day was becoming increasingly colder and it wasn't even the normal upcoming winter cold. No, it was obvious that something was happening, something big, something that would change everyone's lives forever.

At this moment it was December tenth. Winter vacation had just begun and many students had returned home. Actually only a few students stayed. The only students left were Draco, Hermione, Harry, and some little first year named Gabriella Rodriguez from Ravenclaw. Of course this meant trouble. Recently Draco and Harry's feud had become increasingly bad. Just the other day an interesting fight had broken out between the two.

FLASHBACK

"You're not worth my breath Potter." Draco said calmly. He walked past Harry and down the hall.

"Hey Malfoy!" He heard Harry yell out. Draco turned around and was met by a punch in the nose. Automatically Draco's eyes flared but he did not retaliate which made everyone look at him in confusion. Instead he avoided every punch Harry sent his way and on one point when he had to duck down Draco swept his foot underneath Harry making him fall flat on his back. Draco stood up calmly, shook his head in disappointment, and walked down the hall towards the sixth floor.

END FLASHBACK

Of course how Draco had reacted to the fight had sparked everyone's curiosity but no-one got the chance to ask him because they all left to go home. Now Hermione was entering the Rose headquarters fully prepared to ask. She had noticed a lot of changes in him as of late and was determined to know what the cause of it all was.

When she had finally entered Hermione saw that Draco had once again situated himself in the chair nearest to the brightest star and was reading. She had discovered that Draco did this routinely. Apparently he liked reading just as much, if not more, as Hermione. Hermione sighed and approached him slowly. When finally she reached him she sat down on the arm of the chair and took the book out of his grasp. She placed it down carefully on the table in front of them after marking his page and then looked him straight in the eye.

"Ok spill. You've been acting oddly lately and I want to know what's up with you." Hermione said bluntly.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, an action Hermione found he did when he was nervous. "Blaise knows what's up with me, he saw it actually. You know how when we told you all out the Light King and the angels and the Dark King and the demons? Well about two weeks ago Blaise and I were practicing together for Quidditch. I was throwing Quaffles at him and he was blocking them, but on one throw he was off slightly and it hit him straight in the gut making him fall off his broom. Of course I raced down to the ground to make sure he was ok, but when I got there I found that he was coughing up blood. Apparently I had accidentally broken one of his ribs which had punctured his lungs. I had lifted his shirt to check if there were any other injuries but when my hands were over the area where the broken rib was a sort of glowing happened and he was healed. (I know I stole that from Charmed. SORRY!) Hermione… I truly am an angel. That's a power only angels have which is why they are called the healers. Of course when all this happened I suddenly felt like I couldn't be violent at all which is why I reacted how I did yesterday to Potter. Ya I hurt him slightly but that's self defense, it's ok."

Hermione starred at him in awe. Draco just watched her reaction calmly and waited for her to come back to earth.

"That's… that's amazing. I never believed in those kinds of thing until now…" Hermione said still in slight awe.

Draco grinned. "Ya well some things are just meant to be believed in." Draco replied. He took Hermione's hand and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. She in turn made it so that she was sitting sideways and kissed him lightly. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you something. I was wondering if you'd like to… go out with me." Draco said that last part a bit quieter and nervously.

Hermione smiled. "Are you asking me to go on a date with you? Be your girlfriend?"

"Well… ya but if you don't want to it's…" Draco was cut off by Hermione placing two fingers on his lips.

"I'd love to." She said with a grin.

Draco smiled and kissed her passionately. Before they could go any further however Hermione separated from the kiss and look him once again straight in the eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask. When we have sex are you… protected by some spell or something? Because I really don't want to get pregnant I realized recently that I haven't been protected at all." Hermione asked nervously.

Draco chuckled softly. "Hermione, love, there's a spell on this room to keep a woman from getting pregnant. It also happens to protect from what the muggles call STDs. We don't want any of those going around in our kind now do we? The potion and spell makers are still trying to come up with healing charms or potions for that."

Hermione grinned. "Wow you guys really think of everything."

Draco shook his head. "No, no we don't. The founders do."

"What?"

"You didn't know? This room, the Rose, was created by the founders of our school. There are so many old charms on this room that it would be impossible to break them! Every year a new spell is added so that there is absolutely no chance of the spells diminishing and then having a woman becoming pregnant. The founders created this because of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Rowena had visited a seer who told her a lot about the future, more precisely our present. She discovered that kids today would basically be sex crazed and disobedient. So she and Helga created this room to make it so that at least it was safer. The one rule to using this room however was that you had to put on a new spell each year. In the beginning it wasn't used for what it is today. It was really just used as a secret meeting place, but now-a-days it's used how it was intended. Now before it was for everyone, but as time went by and prejudice was discovered it was decided that this room would be dedicated to those of us who are bisexual. The gay and lesbian people really didn't care if everyone knew so it was no problem. It was just the bisexuals who had the problem. And so the Rose was created, although it had always been there. We got the tattoo idea from the Dark Lord. These tattoos will burn slightly if ever there's an emergency and you can't come to headquarters."

"This place truly is amazing. It's so beautiful as well. I'm so glad Blaise showed me it." Hermione smiled at him. "You know what I've noticed? The only person I've ever done anything with in this room is you."

Draco laughed some. "Ya that tends to happen. The first person you have sex with in this room you tend to stick with. They say it's the effect of all the spells on the room. Somehow it knows exactly who to match you up with and so you stick with that person. Of course that only happens with the girls. The guys don't really get that pull most of the time. I have noticed that ever sense we first had sex I just haven't been able to make myself be with anyone else. Of course I really don't want to either."

Hermione smiled at him and kissed him passionately. "Well isn't that interesting. You know I always did find that a man who is intelligent on something other than sports is a major turn on for me." She whispered huskily, her lips just barely off his. Draco smirked and pressed his lips on her's. He slowly got up, holding her up in his arms, and laid them both down on the couch where they stayed for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot_

_0000_

"My Lord what is it you wish of me?" a man spoke, his face covered by a mask.

"If I am to become the next Dark King I will need immense power. I will need power from both sides. I already have the Dark powers, now I need the light." The Dark Lord, Lord Voldermort spoke. "My sources tell me that your son has acquired the powers of the light."

"I did not know of this my Lord." The man said.

"Of course you did not. He would not want you to know of it." The Dark Lord spoke softly. "Bring me your son… alive. If you fail this, death will be emanate."

"Yes my Lord." The man spoke. He stood and bowed to his lord, removing his mask and lowering his hood. He turned swiftly and exited the room. He had much to plan if he was to get his son to his Lord. He also needed to punish him for being… good enough to receive the Light powers. Oh yes his son was going to pay. No one in his honorary family was to be Light… not even Draco Malfoy…

0000

Christmas morning Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. She quickly got out of bed and put on her slippers. Hermione rushed downstairs and looked under the enormous tree that resided in the middle of the room. Present were placed all over underneath it and all for her as Blaise had gone home to Italy for Christmas holidays. Hermione quickly began opening her presents and admiring them all.

From her parents Hermione received a new book entitled 'The Secret Garden', a new diary that was silver and gold, and a new pen that was also silver and gold. Ron gave her a new book entitled Charms for Fun: Enchanting the Most Amusing of Things. Harry gave her a new eagle feather quill and colored ink (they were still slightly edgy around eachother). Ginny gave her a book on beauty tips along with some cute barrettes. Mrs. Weasley sent her the traditional sweater along with sugar quills. Blaise, surprisingly, gave her beautiful gold bangles that had little diamonds in them. The last gift she opened was from Draco and it was possibly the most fantastic of them all. First there was a book entitled 'History in All Aspects: From Religious Prophecies to the Beginnings of the Magical World'. He also gave her a gold necklace with a diamond tear drop with matching earrings. A beautiful blood red rose was laid on top of it all along with a note that said 'the purest rose for the purest of beings. Love, Draco'.

Hermione smiled and brought all her gifts up to her room. She dressed in tight, light blue jeans and a gold long sleeved shirt that had glittery flowers imprinted on it. Hermione put in the earrings from Draco, put the necklace on and then put on the bangles from Blaise. After putting on a pair of gold high heels Hermione exited the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. Upon arrival Hermione saw that the only person missing from the table was Draco. Hermione sat down next to Harry and tucked into some French Toast (it's tradition in my home to have French Toast on Christmas morning). Soon after that someone placed their hands over her eyes and whispered in her ear "Happy Christmas, love." Hermione giggled softly and turned as Draco sat down next to her.

"Happy Christmas to you as well Mr. Malfoy. I love your gifts."

"As I love yours. Very interesting, I've never had someone give me a cross before, but it was a very nice surprise." Draco replied with a grin. Hermione looked at the necklace around his neck and smiled. She had dug into her savings and bought him a silver cross. The cross wasn't too big and wasn't too small. It was just right. Behind her Harry was seething with anger. He still couldn't figure out why she was with the ferret. What was so great about him? Ya he was attractive to all the girls and yes he was intelligent and rich, but what else could there be about him that sparked her fire? The two did seemed to really like eachother and Harry had heard on more than one occasion, including the one when he had come in, Draco calling Hermione love. He never imagined Draco Malfoy being the romantic type or anything like that. He had always expected him to be one that didn't allow the girl to touch him in public and just bought his way to staying in a relationship. It seemed though that this was the first time he had ever bought something for Hermione and the two were always kissing and hugging in public, save the fact that very few people were at Hogwarts at the moment but still. It was just odd.

At that moment the couple got up from the table and left the Great Hall hand in hand. Harry could only imagine where they were headed off to, though he thought he heard the words 'to my common room' come out of Hermione's mouth. Harry's eyes widened. Were the two sexual active? Harry quickly got up and followed the two after summoning his invisibility cloak.

Silently he followed them as they walked to Hermione's common room. Upon arrival Harry slipped in before the portrait could finish closing and he followed them up the stairs to Hermione's room. What surprised him was that instead of the two beginning to make out or fall on the bed or anything like that Hermione just grabbed a black cloak with gold trimming and Draco helped her into it. The couple then left her room and Harry followed slightly bewildered.

This time the couple led him outside and towards the grounds. Just when Harry was considering heading back he saw Draco spin around, quickly grab the invisibility cloak and yank it off him. Harry stood there with his eyes wide in shock and fear.

"How… how'd you know I was following you?" Harry asked nervously.

"My father taught me many useful things and one thing was that you have to listen for the little things. I've been trained since I was five years old to listen for the quietest of things. The things that are nearly impossible to hear. And you know what? It has saved my life on more than one occasion. So a word of advice Potter, never try to sneak up on me or follow me. Do I make myself clear? Because next time you do you will be hurt… badly." With that Harry ran off leaving behind his cloak and not really caring. Draco sighed and sat down underneath the nearest tree and soon Hermione joined him.

"Would you really hurt him badly if he did that again?" Hermione asked him softly.

"No because I'm not allowed to. But if he ever hurts you, physically or mentally, I will beat the crap out of him even if I risk losing my powers and angel status."

Hermione smiled at him and rested her head lightly on his shoulder. He in turn draped his arm over _her _shoulders and kissed her forehead.

A little distance away Lucius Malfoy watched them in disgust. A pureblood and a mudblood, his son and Potter's, what looks like, ex-best friend none-the-less! This was unacceptable! It was a disgrace! Draco would pay; he would make sure of that.

0000

That night after the young couple parted Draco walked down the corridors alone towards the Slytherin dungeons. A small smile was tugging at his lips and his hands were in his pockets. He couldn't help but admit that this had been the best Christmas he'd ever had. The only bad part during it had been the whole situation with Potter, but that didn't really matter.

He was just about to turn a corner when he was stunned from behind…


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Once again I only own the plot._

_0000_

The next day Hermione entered the Great Hall and as normal Draco wasn't there yet while everyone else was. This wasn't out of the ordinary so Hermione just sat down, this time next to the first year Ravenclaw and began eating breakfast. But half an hour later when Draco still hadn't arrived Hermione began to worry. She excused herself from the table and went down to the dungeons. Being Head Girl had its advantages and one of them was that she knew every password. After saying the password Hermione entered the Slytherin common room. Seeing that he wasn't in the common room Hermione went up into the seventh year boys' dorm to see if he was there. It was then that Hermione panicked for he wasn't there and his bed looked as if it hadn't even been slept in. A note was lying on his pillow and she quickly opened it and read its contents.

'Mudblood

I am assuming that you are the one reading this since you seem to have formed some sort of… loving bond with my son. Draco has been brought home to do his duty to his Lord, to give his Light powers over so that the Dark Lord will be all powerful. I have decided just for the fun of it that I will leave you a clue as to where Draco is located though I highly doubt you will figure it out.

Far, far away in a far off lan, a dark place loms high abuve everything else. A madeoiselle rases across a long field without flowers. She has long beutiful hair that iz curled at the end. She cass a light so bright that al can se.

Maybe you shall be intelligent enough to solve this, but I doubt you will. But as a precaution if anyone helps you decode this the letter shall burn and I will know. Draco will then be moved from where I have imprisoned him and you shall never know where he is and he will be killed. Of course he shall be killed either way for betraying the Dark Lord, but for the fun of it you have ten days before that shall happen starting December 26th.

Good luck or maybe not so,

Lucius Malfoy'

Hermione starred at the letter for a second before she turned on her heel and ran all the way back to the Great Hall. She burst into the hall and went straight to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, Draco's been kidnapped by his father!"

Dumbledore looked up in shock. "And why do you believe it is his father who has kidnapped him?"

"Because he left a note. I'd show it to you but there's a message that needs to be broken and only I am allowed to decode it or else the letter will burn to ashes and Draco will be killed right away. All I can say is that it was his father who took him so that Voldermort could get his angel powers and be all powerful. Also that he has ten days before he is killed." Dumbledore looked truly alarmed by this but it was Harry he spoke first.

"Why's Malfoy got angel powers?" Harry asked bluntly and loudly.

Hermione jumped. She had forgotten that there were students in the room. After a moment she answered Harry in a cold voice. "It's because he _is _an angel. Looks like you don't know the religious history of the magical world just like I didn't until about a month or so ago." Hermione then looked back at the headmaster who looked very worried indeed.

"Well then Ms. Granger you must hurry and decode that message." Hermione nodded and raced out of the Great Hall and to the library.

For two days Hermione worked diligently, but it wasn't until about 6:00 in the evening on the second day that Hermione figured out how to decode the message. Quickly Hermione began writing down letters and words until it all came out. Doom Castle…

0000

Meanwhile at Doom Castle Draco was looking down at the stone floor of his cold and dirty cell. His hands were chained up on the wall and his shoulders were killing him. He was sporting a cut lip, black eye, and broken rib but he was otherwise fine. He still had eight days until his angel powers would be taken from him and nine days, which would make it his eleventh day there, until he was killed. All he could hope was that Hermione would break the code his father told him he had left her and save him from this fate. Funny isn't it? In all the fairytales you're told when you are young and unknowing it's always the male that is the one saving the female. The prince or knight saving the princess, not the other way around. Here it was however. Draco, the male, needed Hermione, the female, to save his ass.

Draco sighed and looked out the small window that was at the top of his cell. He silently prayed to the Light King that Hermione would figure it out and save him before his powers were taken and he was killed. He knew that if the Dark Lord got hold of his powers he would be all powerful having already acquired the Dark powers. Draco feared for the life of everyone if that were to happen. No-one from the Light would survive if he was all powerful, not one Light person. Many of the Dark would be killed as well and all though that wasn't all too terrible, it was still scary.

That just couldn't happen. Hermione would find him, he knew it and then Potter would be able to defeat the Dark Lord and be a hero. Yep the boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die-and-conquered-the fucking-Dark-ass-Lord. Ya that would be the name Draco would call him. It was fitting that's for sure.

Draco coughed and flecks of blood fell onto him. _'Shit and now I have a fucking punctured lung! That explains a lot! Fucking asshole just had to kick me there. When I get out of here I am so going to kick his ass and then kill him despite the fact that I'll lose my angel powers.' _Was what Draco thought and trust me when I say that he was dead serious…

0000

"I figured it out! I know where Draco is!" Hermione exclaimed as she came running into the Great Hall. The headmaster stood quickly and swiftly approached her.

"Where is he?" he asked in such a serious tone that Hermione was momentarily shocked. The next second however she was telling him the location.

"He's located at some place called Doom Castle. I don't know where that is but I've heard of it."

"Yes, I know of the place. I've been there before. It's an obvious place, too obvious which is why it was chosen. Get ready Ms. Granger and be down here in ten minutes."

Hermione rushed out of the hall and to her common room. She quickly changed into black pants that were easy to move in and a black long sleeved shirt that fit her form nicely. After putting on some black boots (not high heeled) she raced down to the Entrance Hall all the while putting on her cloak. As she approached the great oak doors she found that not only was Professor Dumbledore standing there but so was Harry and surprisingly Blaise.

"Let's go then" Dumbledore said. And so the four headed out into the night to go save an angel…


	8. Chapter 8

DAY 6

"Well Draco, your dear mudblood lover has yet to come and save you. Maybe she finally smartened up and realized she's filth and you're pureblooded so you two do not belong together." Lucius Malfoy said in a cold, taunting voice.

"_Hermione _is coming. I know she is. And when I'm free you're a dead man, got that?" Draco said his voice hoarse and pained. He was having more and more trouble breathing as the days went by. If he wasn't healed soon he would die and officially be an angel. He didn't want this at all. He wanted to grow up, get married, have kids, and be successful. Then he could die.

"You keep dreaming son for it won't come true." And with a swish of his cloak Lucius Malfoy left the room.

0000

"This is where I leave you. My body is too old to climb the mountains and swim through the ocean. Keep safe students and don't look back. It is essential that we get Mr. Malfoy back." Albus Dumbledore said to the three students in front of him. The students nodded and Dumbledore took off on his broom back towards Hogwarts.

Hermione and Blaise got off Blaise's broom they were riding on, since Hermione hated flying she rode with Blaise, and Harry got off his broom. The two brooms were shrunk and then the three looked up at the mountain they were about to climb.

"Why can't we just fly over the mountain?" Harry asked in an exasperated voice.

"Because, idiot, we could be seen then!" Blaise replied in his deep voice. "Damnit how thick can you get?!"

"Come on boys, we have a lot of climbing and swimming to do and we have about three to four days to do it." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Ok then, Hermione are you good at climbing?" Blaise asked. At Hermione's nod Blaise turned to Harry. "What about you Potter?"

"I don't really climb things." Harry replied snootily.

"Ok I'll take that as a no. Potter you go first, then Hermione and then myself. Keep climbing until you reach the top, understand? If we get attacked keep going unless you are blocked. If you can keep going then I'll take care of the attackers. It is most important that you make it there. It doesn't matter if I don't make it. All that matters is that you do. Potter so you can defeat the Dark Lord and Hermione for Draco because he's going to need you big time." Blaise said sternly. Hermione could tell that he had been forced to grow up pretty early in his life. "Now what are you waiting for? Get climbing!"

Harry grabbed onto a sturdy rock and began shakily climbing up the mountain. After he got a good couple of feet above her head Hermione began climbing as well and then Blaise. Silently the three climbed up the mountain side. There were a few close calls for falling, all because of Harry who was very inept when it came to climbing. At one point Harry almost made it so that all three of them fell because he stumbled and stepped on Hermione's hand making her stumble some making Blaise panic slightly and almost fall himself. Of course both Blaise and Hermione had yelled at Harry for that one.

It was pitch black out by the time the three had reached the top of the mountain and had gone down a little on the other side so that they could camp out in a cave. Harry went to sleep almost automatically while Blaise and Hermione sat at the edge of the cave talking quietly.

"You and Draco, you're really close aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"We're best friends. He's saved my life on more then one occasion and now I'm trying to save his." Blaise replied. He didn't look at her when he said this.

"What happened that made him save you once?"

"Well more than likely you know about the most recent one so I'll tell you the first time. We were seven and both of us were of course being trained to become death eaters. Well I failed to accomplish the cruciatus curse and my father… well he was a drunk. He was infuriated that I couldn't complete what he thought was a simple spell and so he used it on me. Well Draco walked in on it and, upon seeing me writhing on the floor in pain, kicked my father in the shin. My father was obviously even more angered by that and spun around with all intention on using the curse on Draco instead. Because he did this however the curse was taken off me. Just before my father was going to cast the curse on Draco, Lucius stepped in and killed him." Blaise took a deep breath. "If Draco had come a moment longer I'd probably either be insane or dead."

By this point Hermione had tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly while he just sat there stock still, not used to someone showing true affection for him. "I am so, so sorry Blaise." She let go of him and looked into his eyes, or at least tried to. He kept looking away from her. Hermione sighed and stood up. "Good night Blaise."

Hermione then went over to her sleeping bag and got in. She was out within moments.

Blaise sighed and starred out at the starry sky. That moment, when his father had been killed, had changed his life forever. He went against the Dark Arts and his family became neutral. He wouldn't even be involved in this war if it wasn't for the fact that now Draco had been kidnapped by the Dark side. Now he was going to be part of this war whether his mother liked it or not. He was going to fight for the Light side and make sure that Potter defeated the Dark Lord. He may hate Potter, but he still wanted the Light side to win, even if that meant supporting him.

Blaise took one last look out at the sky and then stood up, went to his sleeping bag, got in and fell asleep.

0000

DAY 7

"Wake up Potter!" Blaise yelled at Harry. Harry groaned and sat up. After putting on his glasses he found Hermione and Blaise sitting at the opening of the cave eating what looked like apples. Harry walked over to them and was handed an apple. He studied it for a second and then took a small bite out of it. "We're not going to try to kill you Potter. We need you after all."

Harry glared at him and then ate the apple faster and with bigger bites. After about ten minutes Blaise got up, stretched and then began climbing down the mountain. Hermione soon followed and then Harry. The climb down the mountain was faster than the climb up and they soon found themselves at the edge of the ocean.

"Ok, we need to swim to the other side, go through the cave and then we'll find ourselves at the castle. We might get lucky and there won't be any guards but don't get your hopes up. The Dark Lord isn't stupid and either is Lucius Malfoy. So let's go and BE CAREFUL!" Blaise said in his stern voice.

Blaise dived into the water from a ledge and Hermione dived in after him. Harry followed after some slight hesitation. The water was ice cold and no-one had thought to place warming charms on so they all had to suffer. They swam through the water watching carefully for any sign of life. There was a chance that something was in there and they didn't need to be attacked when they were least protected. Luckily however the only scare that came was when Harry felt something brush against his leg and he freaked out. It turned out to only be a fish that was brave enough to go near them. Harry got glared at but no-one made any sound. It was essential that they stay as quiet as possible. They did not want to have someone know they were there for surely that wouldn't end well.

They swam until night fall and swam even after that. When finally they reached shore the three students got out of the water and cast drying and warming spells on themselves. They then lay down on the rock floor and fell into an uneasy sleep…

0000

"My Lord the time is almost here. We have three more days until we may take his powers. He is very weak at the moment, dieing slowly. It appears he has a broken rib which has punctured one of his lungs. He should be able to live until we take his powers but he shall die the moment we do." Lucius spoke to Voldermort, his face covered by his mask and his hood up.

"Very good Lucius and it seems his dear mudblood has not managed to come yet which is very promising." The Dark Lord smiled his wicked smile. "Maybe if she does arrive we can capture her and use her as a… slave persay. Of course she shall be your slave as a reward for your excellent work. Yes, you are dismissed."

Lucius stood and bowed to his lord before and turned and exited the room, his cloak billowing out behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot_

_0000_

DAY 8

Dizziness, that's the only way to describe how he felt other than pain at the moment. Uncontrollable dizziness. His breaths were ragged and his head hurt. The world kept spinning before his eyes so he had to keep them closed. His throat hurt from lack of talking and air and the constant uprise of blood. His shoulders hurt from keeping them up for so long and also from being hit multiple times there. His back hurt from having to keep it straight for eight days and because of the sharp rocks his back was pressed against. His chest hurt the most however because of his difficulty breathing and the multiple blows he had suffered from causing a couple of broken ribs. He had a large bruise on his right cheek and his bottom lip was cut. His cloths were torn and you could see some infected cuts in the spots shone. In all he was a wreck. He was dieing too. Slowly and painfully which was his father's way. He knew he didn't have much time left, not much at all.

0000

"Come on, we don't have much farther to go." Blaise said quietly.

Harry, Hermione and Blaise walked swiftly and quietly through the cave/tunnel. They soon reached the end and, after Blaise gave the all clear, made their way out. Once out of the tunnel the trio found themselves at the edge of a thick and large forest. At a closer look they saw two death eaters guarding the entrance to the large castle. Both seemed bored and inattentive, easy to take out. Blaise and Hermione snuck up beside the guards and stunned them, and then the three entered the castle. After a quick check Hermione cast a locator spell and the three followed the arrows. While Harry and Hermione walked facing forwards Blaise walked backwards holding Hermione's hand so he didn't miss a turn. This was to ensure that they couldn't be snuck up on.

All was clear until they reached the corridor where Draco's cell was. Standing in the corridor was Lucius Malfoy. Hermione canceled the spell and signaled for the boys to get ready for attack. Hermione then stepped in the corridor and silently sent a stunning spell at him. Lucius noticed just in time and blocked it. He then sent the cruciatus curse at her which was blocked by Blaise. All three of them then sent a stunning spell at him and he fell with a thud.

Hermione rushed over to the cell and easily unlocked it. When she saw Draco, Hermione gasped. She ran over to him and checked his pulse. Luckily it was there and he had only fell unconscious, but he was cold to the touch. Quickly she and Blaise undid the cuffs keeping his arms up while Harry kept watch. After the cuffs were undone Hermione cast the awakening spell on Draco. He woke up with a start and groaned in pain. He coughed and Hermione gasped at the blood. Draco looked over at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Come on we need to get you out of here, Drake." Blaise said from his other side.

Draco nodded and tried to stand up, but he was too weak. Blaise grabbed his left arm and had Harry grab his right. Together they lifted him onto his feet and then they were off. As quickly as they could the four made their way out of the castle.

"Can you fly on your own or not?" Blaise asked quickly. Draco nodded so Blaise took Draco's broom out of his pocket, enlarged it and handed it to him. Blaise and Hermione then got on Blaise's broom and Harry on his and so the four were off.

The entire ride back Hermione kept her eyes on Draco. He was hunched over some, obviously in pain. Hermione could tell he had taken many beatings while imprisoned. Tears appeared in her eyes as she thought of the pain he had to endure. She didn't know how he survived it but then again she could tell he was dieing. Hermione voiced her worries quietly to Blaise and he nodded in agreement. It seemed he was determined to make it back to the castle as fast as he could so he was going extra fast making the others go very fast as well. Hermione ignored her fear of flying and concentrated on the fact that they needed to get Draco to the school fast. And fast it was. Because they didn't have Dumbledore slowing them down and they didn't have to climb and swim all over the place the four arrived right outside the Hogwarts barrier in less than a day. Blaise sent the signal that they had arrived and quickly Hagrid opened the gate. By this time Draco was about to collapsed. Hagrid saw this and quickly scooped up the young Malfoy despite his protests. Soon however he had passed out and it was now known as a good thing that Hagrid had done so.

The now group of five quickly entered the school and rushed up to the Hospital Wing. Blaise called for Madam Pomfrey as Hagrid laid Draco down on one of the hospital beds. The nurse rushed over and began her work almost immediately.

While Hagrid rushed off to inform Dumbledore of Draco's state and Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room Blaise and Hermione sat against the wall outside the Hospital Wing waiting to be allowed in.

In no time at all Dumbledore arrived and, after nodding to the head students, he entered the hospital wing.

0000

"Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger you may enter the hospital wing now." The voice of Albus Dumbledore awoke the two students from their uneasy slumber. They both quickly stood and entered the hospital wing silently.

Once in the two quickly went over to Draco's bedside and found him awake and sitting up while Madam Pomfrey instructed him to drink some nasty looking potion. Draco drank quickly and made a face of disgust at its taste. Hermione giggled softly and he looked over. When he saw her Draco smiled and motioned for her to come over. She did so and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Blaise sat down on a chair he brought up next to the bed while Hermione sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Much better. I can't thank you two, and sadly Potter, enough for saving me. Madam Pomfrey said that if you two had gotten me here even an hour later I would've been dead. Apparently I lost too much blood which was the reason for my not being able to stand on my own. The potion I just drank is a blood replenishing potion. She says I'll be fine by tomorrow and that then I'll be able to leave."

"I'm glad; I was really worried about you, Drake. I didn't like seeing you in that shape at all and hope to never see you like that again." Blaise said sincerely.

"Trust me Blake when I say that I have no intention of letting that happen ever again." Draco said with a smirk.

A sniffle brought both boys' attention to Hermione who was crying softly and smiling. Draco smiled and brushed away her tears.

"I'm just so glad that you're ok, Draco. I don't now what I'd do if you died." Hermione said softly.

"You know I got to do a lot of thinking while in that cell and I'll tell you this. I'm fucking happy that I didn't die. I really just want to grow up, get married, have kids, and be successful. I really just want to live." Draco said thoughtfully.

"I want you to as well." Hermione said. She then kissed him softly yet passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing that's mine._

_0000_

"It's so nice to be free from confinement." Draco said cheerfully. His voice was still a little messed up. Every once in a while his voice would hit a high octave. It was basically like his voice was changing.

"I bet it is Drake. Oh and by the way, love the voice." Blaise added.

"Shut the fuck up Blake." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, you understand, don't you?" Blaise said, slightly scared.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and then answered in a much calmer tone. "Yes… I understand, but you best learn to resist it because you mention it again and I'll mess up your face. Got it?"

"Ya I got it Drake." Blaise relaxed and started walking away. "I'm goin' back to the common room so I'll talk to you later." And then he was gone.

The couple continued to walk down the corridors silently that is until Draco broke that silence.

"You know the entire time I was held captive I thought about you." Draco said thoughtfully.

Hermione stopped and looked down at the ground. "Draco don't, just don't." She said quietly. A lone tear ran down her cheek.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm not coming back. My parents read about everything that's gone on and want me out. They are afraid that I'll be hurt and so they've made this decision."

"How'd your parents read about it? They're muggles and you'd have to read about it in a magical newspaper."

"Draco, they're not muggles. My real last name is De'Paul. I'm a pureblood." Hermione said almost silently.

"What? Are you serious?" Draco asked eyes wide in shock.

"Yes Draco I am. But… we have to break up. I have to lose contact with everyone here. I'm sorry." She whispered.

Draco backed away from her, glaring. "Fine, have it your way, but I promise you this. You will never find someone to replace me." Draco then turned on his heel and headed down to the Slytherin dungeons.

0000

By noon the next day Hermione was gone. It had already gotten around the school that Draco and Hermione had already broken up and that Hermione had left and wasn't coming back. Draco was sulking, that's for sure. Nobody dared talk to him for they knew they'd regret it if they did. Everyone figured he'd get over it quickly and go back to his Slytherin Sex God ways which Pansy sure hoped for. They had no idea how wrong they were.

It had been a week now since Hermione had left and it was obvious to everyone that Draco wasn't about to just get over this. His skin, normally pale, had become nearly translucent and he was constantly falling asleep in class since he couldn't sleep at night. His grades were also rapidly dropping. They were still high, but not nearly perfect like they used to be. The teachers were beginning to worry about him as well.

He also began missing meals. It seemed that he was dieing on the inside and that he was provoking it just like a fire.

But all this wasn't as bad as the day, three weeks after Hermione left, that Draco left the school for good as well. His parting words to Blaise were that he had no reason to stay anymore. And so he turned in his papers, packed up and left…

0000

ONE MONTH LATER

Draco sat on the white leather sofa in the living room of his new penthouse with a large map on the glass table in front of him. The map was of all of Great Britain and had X's all over it. He'd been searching for Hermione since the day he left Hogwarts. The only thing he knew for sure when he started his search was that she lived in Great Britain. He, himself, had moved to Italy. His penthouse overlooked a large field on one side and a quiet Italian plaza on the other side. The building he lived in was large, fifteen floors, and very unique. The building was actually all basically penthouses. It was a magical building and you had to have a good amount of money to live in it. After his mother and father died (Voldermort killed Lucius after he failed to deliver Draco's light powers to him) he was left with more money than even he had ever imagined. Apparently his mother had created a secret account and put every bit of money that she had, which was quite a lot, in it. Now he was the owner of both the Malfoy account and the said account, both being extremely large.

Draco sighed and crossed out yet another area of Great Britain. He still had not figured out at least the area in which Hermione lived in. Draco had found early on just how ironic it was that just a little while before Hermione had been searching for him and now he was searching for her. To bad his search wasn't going as quickly as her's did. All he wanted to do was go to her, hug her, kiss her, and love her. He felt as though he had a dead line, if he didn't find her by a designated time he would never get her. Of course that was all bull shit because no-one would ever be able to replace him in her heart, but he still felt that way. What he felt for her was something truly unique, something stronger than what he had felt for his mother and that's saying something.

During his times in the muggle parts of Great Britain Draco had picked up some of the style. He had discovered the wonders of a guy with his ear pierced (his right one of course), and how just a simple pair of sunglasses made you look all the cooler. Whenever he walked down the streets the women would swoon as they looked at him and then start giggling much to his annoyance. He had come to use his nickname, Drake, around the muggles as his true name was rather odd to them. He had basically come up with a whole new identity, now being called Drake Mitchells. He had decided that it would be easier for him to remember his made up name if he kept his initials and so that was the reason for the last name.

Draco sighed and looked at the last place on the map, Hilsboro. Draco stood and waved his hand at the map making it disappear. He had managed to take his N.E.W.Ts two weeks before even though he never finished school and somehow he passed with flying colors. Apparently it was tradition that the N.E.W.T testers gave you one last lesson before you went into the real world and that was to do wandless magic. Draco found that it was actually really easy and he mastered it quickly. The testers were impressed to say the least.

Draco walked over to the coat closet and took out his black leather jacket and put on his black and dark blue Jacob Arabo's. His shoes matched his outfit mainly because his t-shirt (which showed all his muscles) was black and his loose and baggy jeans were dark blue. He put on his jacket, put on his black sunglasses, ran a hand through his hair, sighed and apparated to the apparation point nearest to the information center of Hilsboro.

0000

"I'd like to find the address of a friend of mine." Draco said simply. His voice had gone back to normal about a week after Hermione had left, although it was slightly deeper.

"Well sir you'll need to fill out these forms while I look it up. Who are you looking for?" A man who couldn't be a day over 30 said.

"I'm looking for the Granger family." Draco said while filling out the forms. On the forms he would always use his true name just in case they needed to talk to him. He really didn't want any trouble.

"I'm sorry Mr… Malfoy? Well what'da you know? Well Mr. Malfoy I'm sorry but the only residents of Hilsboro are the Klyz family and the De'Paul family.

"De'Paul! I didn't expect them to actually go by their true last name. That's the family I'm looking for. Their daughter was using a fake last name at the school we went to."

"You mean Hogwarts? I'm a wizard I know about these things. Ok well here's the address and we'll contact you if there's any problems. Good day Mr. Malfoy." The man said.

Draco took the paper that had the address on it and left the information center. Once outside Draco began walking down the streets looking for the place in which Hermione lived. When he finally found it Draco couldn't help but gap. He had always expected her to live in a normal two story house but no, she lived a huge mansion that had to have three or four floors.

Draco swallowed hard and walked down the rock walkway that was lined with flowers and knocked on the door after a moment's hesitation. He held his breath as the door opened and looked at the elder man who had to be a butler who stood in front of him.

"May I speak with Hermione please?" Draco asked nervously.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I don't own Harry Potter_

_But this plot, yes I do!_

_0000_

The butler nodded and turned to go get Hermione. Draco waited with his hands in his pockets trying to be as patient as possible. Suddenly thunder was heard and rain began pouring down. Draco groaned as he was automatically soaked. After a minute of standing in the rain Hermione appeared at the door and quickly ushered him in with a rather passive expression.

Once inside Draco cast a drying spell on himself and took off his sunglasses and jacket. Hermione took his jacket from him silently and hung it up on the nearby coat rack. Hermione then led him into the sitting room and motioned for him to sit. Hermione sat down across from him and sighed.

"What are you doing here Draco? I told you I had to lose contact with everyone from Hogwarts and… wait a minute shouldn't you still be in school?" Hermione said not looking directly at him.

"I dropped out. Hermione I can't live without you and it hurt me incredibly when you ended our short relationship. You couldn't expect me not to go after you could you? Only an idiot wouldn't go after you." Draco said. He was looking directly at her with sad eyes.

At that moment a man who had to be in his mid-forties entered the room closely followed by a woman in her early forties. These two were most obviously Hermione's parents. Draco stood almost automatically to show respect. He silently approached them with a calm expression.

"Sir, madam." Draco said simply.

"Dear boy no need to be so formal with us. I am Kristopher De'Paul and this is my wife Helen. What might your name be?" Hermione's father, Kristopher, said.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "I don't believe you'll particularly like who I am."

"Come now boy out with it. What's your name?" Kristopher said kindly.

Draco sighed and looked down at the floor. "Draco Malfoy, sir."

Silence followed Draco's telling of his name. When Draco finally gathered the courage to look up, slightly down as well because Hermione's father was a bit shorter than him, he saw an angered expression on Kristopher's face, a frightened expression on Helen's face and a passive expression on Hermione's face whom had come over while he was looking down at the floor.

"Did you say Malfoy?" Kristopher said lowly.

"Yes, sir, I did." Draco said quietly.

"OUT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NO MALFOY IS ALLOWED IN MY HOME OR BY MY FAMILY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY!" Kristopher exclaimed. Draco looked at him with wide eyes and backed away towards the door.

Draco grabbed his jacket off the coat hanger and was about to exit the mansion when he turned around to say one last thing. "I'm sorry for whatever sins my ancestors, or more than likely father, have done to you, but please don't take it out on me. Hermione I do hope I shall see you again because without you… I don't know what I'll do. If you wish to find me some time in the future just look in Italy. I live in a less populated area and in an all magic building complex. My penthouse shan't be hard to find. Good day to you all." And with that Draco stepped outside the mansion and headed through the rain to the apparation point.

0000

It had been five months since that moment and still Hermione never came for him and he never went back. By this time school was out and Blaise and Theodore Nott had moved in with Draco. Apparently the Head Girl position was left unfilled after Hermione left so Blaise was the only Head student. Both Blaise and Theodore, or Theo, had passed their exams with spectacular grades. After Draco had left, the school had apparently become deathly silent and solemn. Blaise told him that nobody could quite get over the fact that both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, two students who were solely dedicated to school, had left suddenly. Everyone had started studying more intently and so the entirety of seventh year had passed their NEWTs, which includes Crabbe and Goyle.

Once the two were out of school they went to Draco and quickly were accepted into his home. The two had wanted to get away from their families desperately and so this was the best thing. Since the penthouse in which Draco lived in was so large there was no trouble in having them live with him. Now the three friends were working towards the occupations of their choice. Blaise wanted to be an Auror, Theodore wanted to be a curse breaker and Draco wanted to be a healer. Theo was now studying under the guidance of one Bill Weasley, Blaise was working on his basic training and Draco was studying hard with the assistance of Healer Marrideth Prisopp. Draco of course was the hardest worker of the lot because of his determination to keep Hermione and his heartbreak out of his mind. His training was going along wonderfully and Prisopp said he'd be done with his training early because of how quick he was learning it all. Draco had also found that he could easily confide in Prisopp and so she knew of all his struggles with Hermione and of his past.

Blaise and Theo were worried about him. Draco was always one to do the best he possibly could, but he was over doing it. He would study for hours at a time and then go out running for another couple of hours. The only times he really spoke to the two was during meals and even that was little. He slept very little despite all his hard work. Draco would go to bed after the two and then be up and working way before the two woke.

Today was one of those days. Draco was out running while Blaise and Theo talked.

"We need to find her. Draco's slipping away without her." Blaise said in a serious and determined tone. "I'm not about to let my best friend destroy his life."

"Finding her will be easy since we know where she lives. It's getting her here that's hard." Theo remarked looking slightly frustrated.

"Well no matter what we'll get her here, for Draco's sake." Blaise said. He then stood up from his seat and went over to the coat closet. The two put on their jackets (which were black of course) and apparated to the apparation point nearest to Hermione's home.

0000

Waiting in someone's sitting room to tell someone something important is rather agitating let me tell you. Blaise and Theo sat on a white sofa in the De'Paul sitting room feeling rather uncomfortable. Blaise was leaning his head backwards and pinching the bridge of his nose for he felt a serious migraine coming on while Theo was leaning forward with his hand holding his head up while he looked at the crimson carpet. This is what Hermione came in to see. She silently walked over to the sofa directly in front of the one they were sitting on and silently observed them.

Blaise looked the same as he did when she left Hogwarts except for maybe a worry line or two and he left his hair down instead of having it spiked. Theodore on the other hand, she had never taken the time to observe before now. He was tall, between 6' and 6'5, and had a built body. His light brown hair reached just past his eyes, much like Blaise and Draco's, and it curled slightly out.

Hermione stopped her observations and cleared her throat lightly so as to get their attention. The two boys… no men quickly looked at her and Hermione saw then just how stressed the two were. Both looked worn out and worried. Blaise's indigo eyes looked straight into hers as did Theo's pale green eyes. Hermione sighed and looked at the two questionably.

"What might I be able to do for you two on such a dreary summer day?" Hermione asked.

"You might be able to come with us and fix the mess you have made." Theo replied in an angry I-won't-take-any-bullshit tone of voice.

"What mess have _I _created?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know exactly…" Theo began still angrily but was cut off by Blaise.

"Hermione it's Draco. He's destroying himself over you. He's over working himself physically and mentally. He's barely sleeping if he's sleeping at all and he's barely eating. He almost never talks and is always either studying or out running or whatever he does while he's out. He needs you more than you could ever imagine. You're the only thing, well person, who can bring him back to being his normal self." Blaise said in a much kinder tone than Theo, but also worry filled.

"Is he really that bad?" Hermione asked quietly and sadly. The two nods she received only made her sadder. "But I can't go to him. Father doesn't want me anywhere near him because he's a Malfoy and the Malfoys are probably the most hated family in this household. Yes father doesn't think he's as bad as his ancestors but he still doesn't want me near him."

"What did the Malfoys do to your family?" Blaise asked, perking up a bit. He had a feeling that whatever it was could help them in getting her to Draco.

"Well when my parents were at school, they went to Hogwarts of course, my mother was best friends with Narcissa Black. The two were nearly inseparable. They were like sisters to tell you the truth. Well Narcissa was a year older than my mother, Helen Sanders, and when she left school she married my father's all time enemy, Lucius Malfoy. Even after Narcissa left school my mother and her stayed good friends and when my mother got out of school the two spent as much time as they could together. But that all changed the day my mother married my father, Kristopher De'Paul. Narcissa was forbidden to ever talk to my mother again and was threatened by Lucius that if she ever did he would make sure she didn't live after she gave him a male heir. Well Narcissa became pregnant a year later it was the big thing in all the newspapers. Everyone couldn't stop talking about the soon to come Malfoy heir. But in about the third month of Narcissa's pregnancy my mother became pregnant with twins. The papers went into an even bigger frenzy and everyone forgot about the soon to come Malfoy heir. See as you should know the De'Paul family is even older than the Malfoy family so of course it was an even bigger thing that two De'Paul heirs were to be born soon. Well to say the least Lucius was enraged when even when Narcissa gave birth to their baby boy, which they named, get this, Draco Lucius Malfoy, the press didn't return to them. So three months later when my mother gave birth to myself, Hermione Anne De'Paul and my brother Nicholas Richard De'Paul, Lucius came and killed my twin brother. Mother and father were distraught and could only be glad that only my bother was killed. Sadly my mother was not able to have any more children and so the De'Paul name ends with me. That is one of the reasons I had to fake my last name and also why I am not allowed near Draco, he is the offspring of the man who killed my brother. I know he's nothing like his father but my father won't listen." Hermione said solemnly.

"So that's why you can't come and _save _Draco from himself?" Blaise sighed. "Hermione sometimes you've just got to go against the rules."

"Granger, I mean De'Paul, if you truly have any feelings towards Draco you'd break the rules and come with us to save him once again, except this time from himself.

Hermione was silent for a moment before she stood and disappeared for a moment from the room. The next minute she was back in the room putting on her white jacket. "Come on. I think it's about time Draco had a good talking to.

The two friends smiled and put their jackets back on. The next moment they were apparating to the penthouse in which Draco, Blaise and Theo lived in.

Once inside the three found Draco sitting on the black leather couch reading from a book and taking notes. Hermione looked at him with sad eyes as Blaise spoke.

"Hey Drake there's someone here to see you."

"Whoever it is tell them to leave, I'm busy." Draco said not even bothering to look up from his work.

"Are you sure you want me to leave Draco?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco head shot up and he looked over at them. He starred at Hermione with wide eyes and then said, nearly inaudible, "Hermione?" Hermione nodded and Blaise and Theo exited the room silently. Draco stood and walked quickly over to her. He then wrapped his arms around her in a hug and twirled her around three times. When he finally set her down he kissed her lightly and looked straight into her eyes. "I thought you weren't allowed near a Malfoy." He said quietly.

"Sometimes you just gotta break the rules." Hermione replied. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I don't own Harry Potter_

_But this plot, yes I do!_

_0000_

That night Hermione returned to her home only to tell her parents that she was tired of it all. Well let me tell you, that didn't go over to well…

"_I can't do this anymore." Hermione said to her parents that night. They all sat in the family room. Hermione's parents sat on the plush, light blue sofa in front of the also plush light blue armchair in which Hermione sat in._

"_What do you mean dear?" Helen asked her daughter._

"_I mean I can't take any of the stupid rules in this house, especially the one keeping me away from Draco. I can't stand it! You know he's practically killing himself over this? He's over working his body and mind. I saw him today despite the fact that I'm not aloud to and he looked a wreck. He looked tired and strained. His eyes, normally so full of life, were drained and dull. That's something I expect from him under his father's influence but he hasn't been like that for so long now." Hermione said sadly, yet sternly._

"_You went to see that Malfoy boy?" Kristopher asked angrily. "After I strictly forbid you to?"_

"_Yes I did, father, and I don't regret it in one bit." Hermione replied._

"_Well if you hate the rules of this house so much why don't you move out?" He demanded still angrily._

"_That's exactly what I plan to do. I have been offered a room in the penthouse in which Draco and his friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott live in. I plan to pack up tonight and then the guys shall come and help me move it all to the penthouse tomorrow afternoon." _

"_Fine that Malfoy boy better not come though or else he shall regret it!" Kristopher exclaimed._

"_Oh he won't father. He's a very intelligent person and knows better than to mess with the wrath of his _girlfriend's _father." Hermione replied smartly._

"_Fine go pack then and you best be out of this house by tomorrow night!"_

Hermione stood and left the room. She went upstairs to the third floor and into her room. Her room was rather plain. It had crème walls and a sort of silver trim. Her bed rested against the far wall and had crème colored blankets and silver pillow covers. Hermione went over to her closet and took out every bag she had. Taking out her wand Hermione began making all her cloths fold neatly and pack themselves. A knock came at her door and when Hermione opened it Hermione found her mother standing there with slight tear stains on her cheeks. Hermione let her into the room and then hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry mother but I have to do this." Hermione told her mother softly.

"I understand dear. You obviously care for this Malfoy boy very much and obviously feel he is nothing like his father. I support you and your relationship with him fully and only hope you know what you're doing." Helen said to her daughter while taking some of Hermione pictures of her friends and family off her desk.

Hermione nodded and began helping her mother. The two worked in silence and soon all of the things in which Hermione would be bringing were packed into the many bags that now sat next to her door. Hermione's mother gave her a light kiss on the forehead and then left the room to get some sleep. Hermione sighed and lay down on her bed after magically changing and cleaning her cloths from that day.

0000

"Madam, Mr. Zabini and Nott have arrived." The De'Paul's butler, Jesus (pronounced hey-soos), said early the next afternoon.

Hermione stood and made her way into the foyer where Blaise and Theo stood. Hermione silently led them upstairs to her bedroom and almost automatically the two boys grabbed two bags each leaving Hermione with only one. She led the way downstairs where her mother and father awaited. Hermione's mother was crying softly and her father looked beyond pissed. Hermione went over to her mother and hugged her tightly. She gave her a light kiss on the cheek and her mother did the same to her. Hermione then hugged her father quickly and turned to the two boys.

"Shall we go then?" She asked quietly. The two nodded but before they could leave Blaise was enveloped in a large motherly hug and then Theo received one as well.

"Watch after my daughter please. Also make sure to apologize for us to young Draco for our awful behavior towards him when he was here." Helen said while still crying. Blaise and Theo smiled at her kindly and nodded. The three then left the mansion and apparated to the penthouse.

Draco jumped up from the sofa in which he was sitting on the moment they entered. He came over and smiled kindly at Hermione. "So I suppose everything went well."

"Yes, it went well. Only not so expected thing that happened was the emotional mother. Mrs. De'Paul wanted us to tell you that she is sorry about they acted toward you when you were there. Course I don't think Mr. De'Paul feels that way but I think for now you should be happy with what you got." Theo said with a grin.

Draco nodded and took the bag that Hermione was holding. He led them through a single hallway and opened a door on the right side. The room inside was absolutely beautiful. The walls were a deep purple with silver trimming and in the middle of it sat a large circular bed with sheer curtains around it. There was a door to the right which led to a long closet and a door on the left which led to a large marble filled bathroom. The three men put the bags down and Blaise and Theo left the room so as to leave the couple alone.

"This is a beautiful room." Hermione said softly. She approached the bed and found that the blankets were the same deep purple as the room and MANY silver covered pillows of all sizes sat at the top.

"I'm glad you like it." Draco said with a grin. "The room next door to the right is mine and the one to right across from yours is Blaise's. We had this room fully prepared in case we ever did have another stay here and I must say I am glad it is you who shall be living with us."

"Well I'm glad that I am too. I truly missed you so much and I would have come after you but I don't know. I've always had trouble breaking the rules. I really should have come after you though." Hermione smiled sadly. "I'm also glad that you took me back. I really didn't think you'd take me back as your girlfriend after all that has happened."

Draco chuckled softly. "How could I not? You're the only one I want Hermione and that's that." He kissed her softly. "Now why don't we get you unpacked?"

For the next hour or so the couple unpacked Hermione's things while chatting some. Some side comments were made here and there like when Draco said "So you're still keeping up with what the girls did to you ay?" He had said this when he was going through a clothing bag unknown to Hermione and had found her lingerie. Hermione had turned a bright pink at that and made him unpack the bag she had been working on while she did the one he had been on with her lingerie.

After the unpacking was finished the two went into the sitting room where Blaise and Theo were talking. Hermione sat down with them while Draco went into the kitchen. Apparently he was the best cook of the bunch and so he was going to start making dinner.

"So what happened after I left school?" Hermione asked. She had been dieing to know this for a while.

"Everything went quiet, especially after Draco had left too. It seemed it was too much for everyone. No one could understand why the two of you had just up and left the school. It was actually quite scary to tell you the truth. You rarely had anyone get in trouble and there was barley any talking. Everyone basically kept to themselves and studied. Of course the first years were slightly confused as to why everyone was reacting this way but after it was explained to them they too became silent and started working hard instead of messing around." Blaise told her.

"Wow I never thought that kind of reaction would happen." Hermione said in an awed tone.

"Well it's not everyday that two of the school's best students leave school early." Theo said quietly.

"I know it's just that I though everything would stay the same as before I left."

"Things don't always go as you plan. Remember that and you'll be successful in life." Blaise said. Silence filled the room for a second before all three of them burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco had just come in the room. The three took one look at his confused expression and burst out laughing even harder. Tears were in Hermione's eyes and Blaise was gripping his side. Theo was holding tightly to the arm of the chair he was sitting in to make sure he didn't fall off from all his laughing. "What the fuck? Ok, I've entered the crazy room obviously. I'll just go back to our dinner…" Draco then turned around and went back into the kitchen still rather confused.

0000

That night Draco and Hermione sat in front of the fireplace in Draco's room. Hermione sat between his legs and was leaning back against his chest. Both were starring into the flames of the fire with content expressions.

"Promise me something?" Draco asked softly.

"Anything" Hermione replied just as softly.

"Never leave me again."

"Of course."

Hermione turned around in his arms and kissed him softly. The soft kiss soon turned more passionate as Hermione allowed Draco entrance to her mouth. Their tongues dueled until finally Draco won. Slowly Draco began unbuttoning the buttons of Hermione's white button up t-shirt. After he finished Hermione too began unbuttoning the buttons of _his _white button up tee. She slowly pushed his off and after she finished he pushed her's off as well. Hermione ran her nails down his chest softly as he began kissing her neck and making sure to leave his mark.

Slowly Draco stood, taking Hermione with him. Careful to make sure their kisses didn't break Draco led them to his bed and once there he turned them around and had her lie down. Neither of them had socks or shoes on which made the whole thing much easier. Draco slowly unzipped her blue jeans and pulled them off her leaving her in just a black bra and a matching black thong (of course that was courtesy of the Rose girls when the made her go shopping). Hermione took his black pants off as well leaving him in his dark green boxers (silk of course just because I love that picture). Soon the articles both had been left with were off as well. And so for the first time in many months the two were joined and so made passionate love that night…


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I don't own Harry Potter_

_But this plot, yes I do!_

_0000_

The next morning Hermione awoke and at first thought it was still night until she saw that sunlight was peaking through the dark curtains. Hermione tried getting up but was held down by an unknown force. It was then that Hermione remembered her night of passion with Draco. She turned around to face him and smiled at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and angelic when he was asleep. Hermione looked down at her waist and found the reason she couldn't get up. Draco had his arm draped over her waist in a loving and protective way. Shaking her head and laughing softly Hermione looked back at Draco's face and kissed his lips softly. Draco awoke slowly and with a groan. He opened his eyes and stretched. This gave Hermione the opportunity to put on her panties and one of his shirts, which were so large on her it could be considered a nightgown. Draco too got up and put on his boxers but that's it. Hermione went over and kissed him softly and then the couple made their way into the kitchen where Blaise and Theo sat. The two looked up from their coffees and laughed at Draco's sleepy state and Hermione's wide awake state. Draco sat down next to Theo and put his head down on the breakfast bar while Hermione went over and got two cups of coffee. She handed one to Draco which he took gratefully and then sat down next to Blaise and sipped her own.

"Well I think this shall be a breakfast we'll have to put down in the books." Blaise said with a grin.

"Why?" Hermione asked in a confused tone.

"Because Draco's actually here of course!" Theo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Piss off" Draco said in a husky, I-just-woke-up tone. The three burst out laughing at Draco making him glare weakly at them.

"Aw is Draco not a morning person?" Hermione asked in a baby voice just for the hell of it.

"Oh he's a morning person that is as long as there's sex involved with the morning part." Blaise said smartly.

"What is it, pick on Draco day?" Draco asked in an exasperated tone. He was slowly waking up.

"Ya" all three of them said at once.

"Fine then I won't make you breakfast." Draco said with a smirk while getting up, coffee still in hand.

"No, we'll stop picking on you." Theo said with wide eyes. He'd experienced Blaise's cooking one too many times and he didn't know if Hermione could cook.

"Thought so. So eggs, bacon and pancakes?" Draco asked.

"Add some hash browns and we're good to go." Blaise said while leaning back. It was still a mystery to everyone as to where Draco learned to cook but then again nobody cared much.

As Draco passed Hermione he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You know I'm normally a morning person but I was doing just so much work on you last night." And with that he went over to make breakfast.

About half an hour later the four of them were all getting dressed for the day to come. All four of them dressed simply. Hermione wore a light blue skirt that came to about mid thigh and a white tanktop. Draco wore black basketball shorts that had a dark green stripe up the sides and a dark green tee. Blaise opted for the red basketball shorts and a white tee and Theo opted for dark blue basketball shorts and a light blue tee. Next came the things you would do in the washroom. The four stood in the LARGE main bathroom brushing their teeth and doing their hair. Draco simply combed his out and then ruffled it up a bit. Blaise worked efficiently to spike his hair perfectly and Theo just combed his out. Hermione on the other hand cast a straightening spell on her hair and then cast another spell that made the ends of her hair curl some to add a more bouncy look. She parted her hair at the side and then smiled at it. Next she put on some light makeup including masquera, eyeliner and some lipgloss. Once done Hermione went into the sitting room where the guys were and sat down next to Draco.

"So how about we go out today? I could show you around the area and take you to do some shopping. Then tonight all four of us could meet in the plaza for the annual firework show for the Italian Magical Independence Day." Draco said as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders while she leaned onto him.

"That sounds wonderful." Hermione replied with a smile. The two stood up from the sofa they were sitting on and made their way to the closet. Both put on their shoes and then exited from the penthouse.

0000

"This place is so beautiful." Hermione said while looking around at the plaza.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are however." Draco said with a grin. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione smiled and turned around in his arms. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and then Draco apparated them to the magical shopping area called Palazzo Del Negozio. Italian witches and wizards passed by the couple as Hermione looked around. This place was even bigger than Diagon Alley. When they said Palazzo Del Negozio they really meant it. The place in which they were now standing in was in fact a large palace but instead of normal palace rooms there were shops of all kinds. Without Hermione even noticing Draco led her into a quiet jewelry store. There was a reason it was so quiet. The jewelry in there was very expensive and few could afford it.

"Whatever you want you get" Draco said quietly in her ear.

"Oh no Draco I can't." Hermione replied with wide eyes turning to look at him.

"Yes you can and you will or I will for you." Draco replied with raised eyebrows.

"You do that. I can't ask you to buy me something expensive. I'm not that kind of girl." Hermione said.

"And so you find one of the many qualities that I love about you. I know that you're not after me for my money like many girls are." Draco said with a smile. Silently he led her over to the display cases that held the many beautiful and expensive necklaces, earrings, bracelets, rings and watches.

They were looking at some unique diamond and silver necklaces when a man approached them. "Mister Malfoy what a pleasure to see you again!" the man said in a thick Italian accent. The couple turned and Hermione found herself in front of a middle aged man of about 6 feet with jet black hair, bright green eyes and thin build. The man was dressed in a nice black suit and looked very professional indeed.

"Ah Ricardo, pleasure to see you again." Draco replied curtly.

"I see you've brought a young maiden with you this time. Looking for a necklace to place around her pretty neck?" the man named Ricardo asked.

"We aren't sure exactly what type of jewelry to get but a necklace to go around her neck does sound good. What would you suggest?"

"Ah personally I'd get this one." Ricardo pointed to a necklace in the middle of them all. It had a silver chain with a simple diamond dragon as the charm. The dragon's eyes were made of emeralds. "The emeralds to go along with the house you were in whilst in Hogwarts of course."

"I like it but what do you think Hermione? It's for you after all." Draco asked turning towards his girlfriend.

"Oh Draco you know you don't have to get me anything." Hermione said.

"You're not getting out of it, love. I'm getting you something and that's that." Draco smiled. "Now what do you think of this."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "It's beautiful and I love it but personally I think it should have ruby eyes instead of emeralds. I was a Gryffindor after all and I know for a fact that you have a necklace exactly like this and why do I get the feeling that you planned this all?"

Ricardo and Draco laughed. "You have a smart one there Mister Malfoy. I'll just take this out of its case. A simple charm can change the eyes from emeralds to rubies."

"Thank you" Draco said, laughter in his eyes.

"I hate you, you know." Hermione said, glaring at him. "But then I can't help from loving you as well…" Her expression softened and she kissed him softly before turning towards Ricardo who had finished changing the eyes of the dragon and was now ringing it up.

"Shall you be paying cash or debit?" Ricardo asked.

"Debit, I will never in a million years carry around thousands of galleons" Draco replied, handing over his debit card.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Please tell me this isn't worth thousands of galleons. Oh Draco how many times do I have to tell you I don't want you spending a bunch of money on me?"

Draco just laughed and took his card back. He took the necklace from Ricardo and went behind Hermione. He moved her hair to the side and placed the necklace around her neck. After fastening it he put her hair back and went in front of her. The necklace rested just above her cleavage.

"Beautiful." Draco smiled at her and kissed her softly before leading her out of the store to continue their shopping.

0000

_Italian Translations:_

_Palazzo Del Negozio Shop Palace_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, haven't u figured that out yet?_

0000

By the time the two were done shopping both their pockets were filled with miniaturized bags. Hermione of course had protested every time Draco wanted to buy something for her, which admittedly irritated him some, but then again he was also very happy that she protested like this. Draco knew most girls who were after him only wanted him for his money and looks. It seemed that in Hermione's case she at least didn't want him for his money and he really didn't think it was for his looks, she just wasn't that type of girl.

At that moment Draco and Hermione met up with Blaise and Theodore and the four were heading towards the plaza where the annual fireworks took place. The four sat down on the edge of the fountain that was in the middle of the plaza. Hermione leaned her head against Draco's shoulder and Draco in turn wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. Suddenly a whistling sound sounded and the four looked up just in time to see the firework explode into millions of red and white sparks. Soon the sky was filled with the booms and whistles of fireworks and many different colors though mostly red and green. Draco and Hermione sat contently watching the spectacle intently.

When the fireworks finally ended music started from the gazebo off to the side. Draco stood and extended his hand to Hermione.

"Care to dance, my lady?" Draco said with a grin.

Hermione giggled softly and took his hand. "Why yes kind sir." Draco took her over to the other couples dancing and then placed one hand on her waist and the other took her hand. Hermione placed her free hand on his shoulder and so the two danced gracefully to the violins, flutes, and piano. "This has been such a great day, Draco, thank you." Hermione said after a moment.

"Anything for you, love. You deserve everything and then so much more." Draco said and then he kissed her softly on the lips and smiled at her.

"Draco, if it came to it would you go to the end of the world for me?" Hermione asked softly looking up into his eyes.

"I'd go to the end of the world and back as many times as needed for you, Hermione." Draco replied and then he whisked her off the dance floor seeing that she was tired and the four friends returned to the penthouse.

0000

The next day was the day Hermione learned how life in the penthouse was really like. It was Monday and so Draco's professor, Healer Marrideth Prisopp came by to continue Draco's studying. Theo went off to Gringotts to work with Bill and Blaise went off to the MoM for his Auror training. This left Hermione to find something to do. She had never begun studying for anything because her parents wouldn't allow her out of the house. Speaking of her parents Hermione was greatly surprised that she hadn't heard anything from them.

As if reading her mind an owl pecked at the window of the sitting room in which she was in reading while Draco and Healer Prisopp were on the other side working. Hermione stood up and opened the window for the owl. Automatically she recognized the owl and saw that it held a red envelope in its beak. Hermione gingerly took it and pat the owl. Returning to her chair Hermione forgot everything else and opened the letter. The letter leapt from her hands and began screaming at her.

"HERMIONE ANNE DE'PAUL YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE PLACE AND RETURN HOME THIS INSTANT! I WASN'T FUCKING SERIOUS WHEN I SAID FOR YOU TO MOVE OUT! IF YOU DON'T RETURN HOME THIS MOMENT YOU WILL BE CUT OFF FROM THE FAMILY AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR MOTHER OR ME EVER AGAIN. THE FORTUNE WILL GO OFF TO DISTANT RELATIVES INSTEAD OF YOU AS WELL! NO MALFOY IS WORTH THIS! THEY'RE ALL SCUM AND ARE NOT WORTHY OF YOUR ATTENTION! I EXPECT YOU HOME BY 3:30! IF YOU'RE NOT YE BE WARNED!" The letter then set on fire and dissolved into ashes.

Hermione starred at the place the letter had been for a couple of moments. Draco and the healer both starred at her with worry etched into their expressions. Suddenly Hermione broke down crying and Draco quickly went over to her and placed his arms around her. He hugged her and whispered soothing words into her ear. After a couple of minutes Hermione's tears slowed and Draco softly kissed them away.

"If you want to return home you can, but always know you will always have a place here with Blaise, Theo and me." Draco said softly, looking her straight in the eyes.

Hermione sniffled and shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with you. I don't care if I never receive the fortune and the only family member I'll be sad to never see again is my mother."

Draco nodded and kept holding her. Prisopp stood and silently exited the penthouse feeling that the two should have some alone time. He was way ahead in his studies so it wouldn't hurt to miss a day.

0000

When Blaise and Theo returned to the penthouse an hour later they found the two of them laying down on the sofa fast asleep in eachother's arms. Silently the two went into the kitchen to talk.

"Wonder what happened. Hermione looked like she had been crying." Blaise said once in the kitchen.

"I don't know but whatever it was must have been major to get Draco to stop his lessons early." Theo replied looking out at the sleeping couple.

"I saw ashes on the carpet; you don't think her parents sent her a howler do you?" Blaise asked suddenly dawning with understanding.

"You know what I bet that's exactly what it is. Her parents probably sent her a howler that was very painful for her and she must have broken down crying making Draco go to her aid." Theo replied in one of his big intelligence spurts. Theo wasn't what you'd call a genius.

"Maybe you should stop talking about it and just keep quiet." A voice said from behind them. The two turned around to find Draco standing in the doorway stretching some.

"So it's true? Is she going to be returning home?" Blaise asked.

"No she's staying here, her new home. She said she doesn't care if she doesn't receive the fortune and she'll only miss her mother." Draco replied sleepily. "Now why don't we drop the subject before she wakes up?"

The two nodded and Draco went over to the fridge to begin cooking dinner. He felt it was only necessary that he make a nicer dinner since Hermione was so distraught.

Draco was putting the lasagna he was making into the oven when Hermione entered still looking saddened but much better.

"Hey there sleepy head. I'm making lasagna for dinner, I hope that's ok." Draco said with a smile. The other two were still in the kitchen as the three had been talking while Draco prepared dinner and Hermione slept.

"That's fine. You better be able to make a damn good one though because I haven't had good lasagna in a long time." Hermione said with a smile that was obviously fake.

"Draco makes the best lasagna I've ever had, don't worry." Blaise said with a real smile.

"That's saying something since Blaise here is Italian." Theo added also smiling.

Hermione laughed slightly and hopped on top of the counter. Draco smiled at her and stood between her somewhat open legs. He kissed her softly and just as he was pulling away Hermione pulled him into a fiery kiss that left him dazed.

"Move that to your bedroom would you!" Blaise and Theo exclaimed at the same time.

Hermione looked over at them before smiling some and jumping down from the counter. She took Draco's hand and began leading him out of the room and to his bedroom. Draco had just enough time to call back: "Take the lasagna out in thirty minutes," before Hermione pulled him out of the room.

Once in his bedroom Hermione pushed him on his bed and she got on top of him. Quickly she began kissing him hotly while unbuttoning his shirt. Draco's eyes were wide with surprise at the sudden control she was taking. He knew she was only doing this to get her mind off her family problems but he also knew that she'd probably pout so cutely if he stopped her that he'd end up having sex with her anyways. And so Draco allowed her to rip his shirt off him after giving up the buttons and throwing it on the floor. Draco just laid there allowing her to do whatever she wanted with him. Hermione undid his belt and then undid the button on his jeans. She yanked them off him and then climbed back on top of him. Hermione hurriedly ripped her own shirt off and her skirt, throwing them both to the floor. Both laid there in just their undergarments making out like mad. Hermione kissed down his neck while unhooking her bra and throwing it to the floor. Next came her panties and last were his boxers. Hermione easily slid his cock into herself and kissed his neck all the more. Draco was truly in a stupor. He wasn't used to her being so aggressive and taking so much control during sex.

Hermione moved one of her knees so that it was bent and moaned at the sensation. Draco moaned as well for as always she felt so good. Carefully Hermione moved her body up and down on his shaft. Both were in complete ecstasy when they came, having to kiss eachother to stifle the cries that wanted to come out. They defiantly didn't want Blaise and Theo to hear that! Draco made a mental note to place a silencing charm on his room so that nobody could hear anything.

Hermione collapsed on top of him and kissed one of his nipples lightly.

"I love you, Draco. I really and truly do." Hermione said quietly, slowing falling into her exhaustion.

"And I love you, Hermione. More than you could ever imagine…" Draco said just as quietly. Soon both were asleep out of sheer exhaustion.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot_

_0000_

The next morning Hermione awoke to find Draco still asleep. She'd always been an early riser and wasn't surprised that Draco was a late riser. Hermione smiled as she looked down at her boyfriend. He really was something, she had to admit that. He looked almost angelic sleeping there with a thin ray of sunlight illuminating his face and making his hair shine. She couldn't help but be jealous of Draco's hair. It wasn't thick but it wasn't thin and it was silky smooth with the perfect color for his complexion. Hermione had always thought that her own hair color didn't quite match her, but that was her, maybe others thought it fit her perfectly. Hermione also felt that his hair matched his personality. It was a unique, rather mysterious color, just like him. In some angles and light his hair looked almost yellow-gold but in other angles and light his hair looked pure, snow white.

Hermione sighed softly and carefully got off him. She grabbed her cloths and crept into her own room, making sure the other two boys weren't out and about yet. By the looks of it Blaise and Theodore were also late risers which Hermione was very grateful for. Hermione entered her room and quickly went over to her dresser. She pulled out a black lace bra with matching panties and then went into her closet. All her cloths plus some hung neatly on hooks or were folded on racks under them. Hermione chose to wear a simple pair of tight, yet loose light blue jeans and a black tank top that had 'Gorgeous' written in hot pink in many different forms over the top part of it. Hermione then entered her bathroom and took a quick shower and dressed. As Hermione was walking to the large bathroom where she kept all her hair products and makeup Blaise exited his room in just his dark green satin boxers. Upon seeing Hermione, Blaise smiled at her and accompanied her to the bathroom obviously not finding anything wrong with being in just his boxers in front of his best friend's girlfriend. Hermione did her best to ignore it which was surprisingly easy. All she could think about was how Draco looked in that exactly same well and she felt that it truly fit Draco better although Blaise did look pretty damn good. He had a muscular chest, though not as muscular as Draco's and his thigh muscles were hard and well shaped. His arms were also fairly muscular but once again not as well as Draco's.

Hermione smiled at him and started to work on her hair. She placed a simple straightening spell on it and brushed it out carefully. Feeling different today she charmed in some temporary blonde highlights for the day and then began brushing her teeth. Her parents had always been hygiene addicts so Hermione of course had wonderful hygiene. After her teeth were brushed to her satisfaction Hermione began work on her makeup just as Theo walked into the bathroom. Theo, looking very tired, simply nodded at Hermione and began work on brushing his teeth. He, too, was only in boxers, which were a dark blue satin. Hermione giggled softly at the fact that she would be able to be the only girl in this penthouse full of attractive boys who would go around in just their boxers. Theo was much like Blaise physically. A muscular chest, well shaped thigh muscles and fairly muscular arms. It seemed neither of the boys tried quite as hard as Draco on their physique.

Blaise, who had heard her giggle, looked over at her from the corner of his eye while gelling his hair into spikes.

"What, might I ask, do you find so amusing?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh just the fact that you two are coming in here with just your boxers on when I'm a girl and I'm dating your best friend." Hermione replied while smiling.

Both boys looked down at themselves and blushed as it seemed they just noticed their appearances around their best friend's girlfriend. Hermione finished applying her makeup and was just about to leave the bathroom when Draco entered looking tired yet awake and in a fairly good mood.

"Good morning, love. I thought I said before that you shouldn't wear makeup on a daily bases." He said softly. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips before going over to his portion of the mirror and brushing his teeth. He, as you can probably guess, was also dressed in just his black as midnight satin boxers and Hermione smiled at just how damn good he looked. The dark color and his light skin contrasted so well making him look like and angel yet a devil at the same time. At that thought Hermione remembered what she had been told while they were in school about the war and the magical religion.

"Habit, sorry. Hey do any of you happen to have a copy of that book… um, damn what was it called? It was the magical form of the muggles' bible." Hermione said looking up at the three.

"The Narincoño? Ya we each have a copy here, how could we not? You could read mine if you want." Draco said turning to look at her after spitting out the toothpaste.

"Thanks, where do you keep it?" Hermione asked.

"It's in the drawer on the right side of my bed in the table. Just make sure to put it back when you're done and down fold down the pages or anything like that. The Narincoño is a very precious book and to vandalize it or really do anything to it except read it is sinful." Draco replied while returning to his morning work. He combed out his hair and then messed it up slightly to give it that I-just-had-sex-and-I-still-look-damn-good look. The two exited the bathroom and headed to his room. While Draco went into his closet to find something to change into Hermione went to his right bedside table and pulled out a small book with many pages. The book was in perfect condition and Hermione was truly impressed. Hermione had just laid down on Draco's bed to read the Narincoño when the man in question exited his closet dressed in loose jeans and a white tee. Draco smiled at her and exited the room to make breakfast and leave her to her reading.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot_

_0000_

As Hermione lay in Draco's bed reading she found that it said everything she'd already been told. Disappointed, Hermione made a decision to visit a nearby library today to do more research on the topic. Carefully Hermione closed the Narincoño and placed it back in the drawer. The scent of flapjacks, eggs, bacon and sausage drifted into the bedroom and Hermione, just now realizing how hungry she was, jumped out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen.

There she found Draco putting the breakfast foods on separate plates and placing them in the middle of the breakfast bar. Blaise and Theo sat at the bar one reading the paper and drinking coffee, Blaise, and the other reading his mail and also drinking coffee, Theo. Hermione sat down next to Draco and the four began eating silently.

After a filling breakfast Hermione excused herself from the bar and headed into her room. Looking through her closet Hermione found a cute pair of black flip flops. Putting them on, Hermione tied her hair into a high ponytail and exited her room.

"I'm going to the library to do some research if any of you wanted to come." Hermione said while heading for the front door.

"I'll come. I have some research to do as well." Blaise said, standing up and walking towards her. Things were rather awkward between the two of them as both knew they had a slight lust for eachother, but Hermione held it back. She loved Draco and that's all that mattered.

"Ok! It's always nice to have someone accompany you." She turned to the other two boys. "Anyone else? Draco?"

"Sorry, love, but I have my instructor coming here, but if your still there when she leaves I'll pop by." Draco approached her and kissed her softly on the lips. He smiled at her and then turned to Blaise and said with a grin on his face: "Don't try anything, Zabini. Just make sure she doesn't get lost or anything. She means to damn much to me to lose again."

"Draco, you act as if I was five!" Hermione exclaimed with a glare. Secretly she thought it sweet that he was so protective of her.

Blaise chuckled lightly. "I'll make sure to watch after the little kitten. No worries man. And you can't blame me if I do try a thing or two on her. You got yourself quite the catch." Draco glared at him. "You know I won't try anything, man. Damn no need to take me so seriously at times!"

Draco just shook his head, kissed Hermione one more time and watched the two leave. He had a bad feeling about this in the pit of his stomach, but knew he could trust Blaise to protect Hermione. His only true worry was the lust he knew the two had for eachother. It was understandable really. He, too, held a certain lust towards Blaise and Blaise towards him and the two had acted towards it many a time before he became involved with Hermione, it was just the fact that he really didn't want to lose Hermione. He loved her so much that it almost hurt him when they were separated.

Draco sighed and returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning the breakfast mess. Theo was there charming some dishes to clean themselves. Theo had always been the one who was good with the classic household charms. Blaise was the one who was good at the charms to fix things and Draco was the one who was good at making sure everything stayed in order… and the cooking. That's why the three of them did so well living together. Everything was covered, but now they had Hermione there and it would make the place all the better. A woman's touch was always needed in a household in Draco's opinion, something you rarely heard from a male.

Theo looked over at Draco and when he saw the look on his friend's face he gave him a concerned look.

"What's up, man? You seemed worried." Theo said coming over to the breakfast bar which was where Draco was currently seated.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid of leaving those two alone together. You have to have noticed the lust they both have in their eyes for eachother. I just them both, I really do. I'm just afraid that Hermione'll leave me for him and then get her heart broken. You know Blaise; he's not really the type of guy to stick with a girl. He's more of the fuck and go, maybe date for a week if your hot type. I love Hermione so much and can't stand the thought of losing her to my best friend." Draco said, not able to look up at his friend.

"Hey, don't worry. If she really loves you, which it's obvious she does, she won't leave you and you know Blaise. He would never date a girl which you've dated and really liked… or loved." Theo said with a smile. Draco looked up at him and smiled in thanks.

Again there was the lust. Draco also held a certain lust towards Theo and Theo him, but they had acted upon it once and decided they just weren't right to do those things to eachother. Draco knew for a fact that Blaise and Theo 'got it on' every once in a while. That was the one thing about the male residents of this penthouse. As they all were bi-sexual they had no problem with others bringing guys home to have sex with and chuck out the next day or even that very same night after the sex. It's just how it worked in that household.

A knock sounded at the door and Draco got up and answered it to find the Healer standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Ready to study?" She asked kindly.

0000

Over at the local library Hermione was reclining in a white armchair with a book on the magical religion from the English section (she couldn't exactly understand Italian). Blaise had had to go up to desk with her and ask the librarian where the section with the books in English was as the librarian only spoke Italian and he had always gotten the books from that library in Italian.

Blaise was in the white sofa diagonal to her, stretched out over it and reading a book on ancient trials. He was taking notes every once in a while, most likely on what the Aurors had done during them.

Hermione concentrated on the book in her hand reading the book diligently. She, too, was taking notes except her's were about the religion.

_The Light King is like the muggle God_

_The Dark King is like the muggle Devil_

_Angels' powers: healing, knowledge of a loved ones pain, able to conjure a blinding light which can render an enemy sightless for as much as a minute to an hour depending on how strong the angel is_

_Demons' powers: strength in which they don't look to have, quickness, able to conjure a burning fire that can last for as long as the fire is big which depends on how powerful the demon is_

_Angel looks: light hair, fair skin, light eyes, has a certain aura that emanates good_

_Demon looks: dark hair, dark or pale skin, dark eyes, aura emanates pain_

_When an angel gets their powers they will not be able to cause pain to others unless in self-defense or in dire need_

_When a demon gets their powers they will have an irresistible urge to hurt others, cause them as much pain as possible without killing them_

_When a demon has had their powers for a year or so they will want to kill and torture continually_

_When an angel has had their powers for a year or so they will become very protective over others and may want to heal even the simplest injuries_

_Angels' powers when crossed over: poisoning in the same way as healing, power comes from loved ones pain, able to conjure a total blackness that can render a person blind from a minute to an hour depending on the angel's strength_

_Demons' powers when crossed over: strength which is more than they appear to have, quickness, able to conjure a burning fire that can only hurt the enemy_

A grandfather clock chimed five times in the distance bringing both Blaise and Hermione back to their senses. The two quickly returned the books they'd been reading and collected their things. Silently they walked back to the penthouse and when they entered they found Draco just finishing up his lessons. It seemed Theo had left sometime during the day to do something, they didn't know what.

Hermione went into her room and placed the notes safely in a drawer in her bedside table. Hermione then took off her shoes and went into the kitchen where Draco was preparing dinner.

"Something smells good." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Draco's middle from behind. Draco smiled and turned around in her arms. He lent down and kissed her softly.

"It's just spaghetti, nothing special." Draco said with a smile.

"Ah but your spaghetti is something to look forward to Draco!" Blaise said, entering the kitchen. "Draco here makes a mean spaghetti. He adds all these seasonings and vegetables that it's just awesome."

"I smell Draco's spaghetti!" came Theo's voice. Next moment Theo entered the kitchen with a smile on his face. Blaise and Hermione laughed while Draco just stood there looking embarrassed but he didn't blush. He did keep some of his Malfoy ways and one of them was that Malfoys don't blush. Instead he turned back to the spaghetti and began adding seasoning.

Hermione smiled and collected four plates, forks and butter knives and entered the dining room. This having been her first time in here Hermione couldn't help but look around it in awe as she placed everything on the medium length table that could seat ten. The room was a crème color and the carpeting was a soft blue. The furniture was made of some light colored wood that Hermione didn't recognize and the chairs had soft blue cushioning. Hermione smiled and set the table, folding the napkins and placing them carefully on the plates. Draco then entered the room with a bowl that was steaming and he placed it in the middle of the area in which the settings were. Next moment Blaise entered with a hot loaf of bread on a wooden cutting board and Theo entered with glasses. After placing the glasses in front of the plates Theo exited the room for a moment and when he returned he had a pitcher of water in one hand and an already opened bottle of wine. Each place setting had two glasses so Theo first poured water into one glass per place setting and then wine into the remaining glasses which happened to be wine glasses. Hermione smiled as Draco held out her chair and she sat down. Draco sat down next to her and Blaise and Theo sat on the other side. If there was an occasion where the table would be filled Draco would have been sitting at the head of the table but as this was just the four of them they sat across from eachother.

Each person put some spaghetti on their plates and Hermione realized that Draco's spaghetti was something special. It was more of a veggie spaghetti for it had things like broccoli, corn and water chestnuts in it. Draco placed a piece of fresh bread on the side of her plate and Hermione buttered it before taking a bite seeing that no-one was doing anything like praying as they were all eating. Hermione took a bite out of the spaghetti and was surprised by the taste. There was a seasoning placed in it that she couldn't quite figure out but it sure did taste awesome. Hermione suddenly turned to Draco.

"Hey Draco, where'd you learn to cook?" Hermione asked.

"My mother taught me whenever my father wasn't around. The only things I was allowed to learn when Father was around were the Dark Arts, more Dark Arts, how to obey, the piano and the violin." At seeing the look on her face Draco said: "ya, don't ask."

Hermione laughed softly and returned to her delicious meal. She sure did have a lot to think about…


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

0000

For the next week Blaise and Hermione went to the library every day while Draco worked on his lessons and Theo did his training. As it was Blaise had been given a break and would finish his Auror training the next week.

It was Friday and Blaise and Hermione were once again at the library. Hermione was trying to get a book that was just out of her reach when someone else grabbed it. Hermione turned around to tell whoever it was that she was after it first when she saw Blaise standing in front of her holding the book out to her.

Hermione took the book and looked up at him. They were so close together. Barely and inch separated them and Hermione couldn't help but be enticed by Blaise violet eyes. Hermione bit her lip softly remembering the lust that had ensured ever since the rescue of Draco all those months ago. Blaise was looking down at her, lust in his eyes and all of a sudden he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Hermione dropped the book as Blaise pushed her up against the bookshelf and put his hands on her hip. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately. Soon buttons on shirts were being done and both teens found they were glad the librarian had left for lunch a couple minutes before, trusting them to not make a mess of things. Blaise carefully massaged her breasts as he kissed down her throat being careful _not _to leave a mark. Both knew this was wrong but they couldn't stop themselves.

Hermione pushed Blaise down onto the carpeted floor of the library and crawled on top of him. She kissed his lips and then made her way down his jaw and neck and the down his torso. When Hermione reached his pants she careful undid the button and took his pants off him. Blaise soon flipped her over and took her skirt of her. Soon neither of them was dressed in anything and they were making out passionately as Blaise pushed himself inside of her. A contraceptive spell was placed and then both were moaning as he rocked inside of her. _In, out, in, out, in, out_ was the pattern in which they formed. Hermione soon grew tired of him doing all the work and flipped them over so that she was on top. Hermione carefully moved herself into a position where one of her legs was bent so that he was hitting her own sensitive spot and she found that it also hit his. After minutes of moaning both erupted in an intense orgasm and Hermione collapsed on top of him.

It took a couple of minutes for Hermione to catch her breath but when she did her eyes went wide and she quickly got off of him. Hermione dressed with lightning speed and Blaise soon followed. Both had finally realized just _how _wrong it was that they had just done that. Hermione walked over to the sofa she had been previously occupying and sat down. Soon she was in tears and Blaise quickly wrapped his arms around her. But Hermione pushed them off of her.

"I can't believe we just did that. If Draco finds out… oh god." At this Hermione cried even harder and Blaise sat there in a daze.

"I can't believe I just had sex with my best friend's girlfriend. Oh god." Blaise put his head in his hands and groaned. After a couple of minutes Hermione sobs turned into soft sniffles and Blaise turned to her. "Draco must not find out about this ok? There's no way he will unless someone tells him and we're the only ones that know. As long as Draco doesn't find out and this never happens again I'll keep my best friend and you'll keep your boyfriend."

Hermione nodded and slowly stood up. She cast a spell on herself so that you couldn't tell she'd been crying and to fix her makeup. She then took a deep breath and said: "I'm going home. I don't think we should be alone together again, ok?"

Blaise nodded and Hermione left the library. As she made her way home all Hermione could think about was how she had just broken Draco's trust. She had just reached the door of the penthouse when she came to her conclusion. She had to tell him…

0000

When Hermione entered the penthouse she was more than nervous. She slowly made her way into the sitting room where Draco was reading. Hermione silently sat down beside him and he lowered his book, having sensed her nervousness.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked in a concerned tone.

"I've done something awful Draco. I don't know how it happened. I wasn't thinking…" Hermione began.

"What did you do?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"I… I… oh god Draco I'm so sorry. I had sex with Blaise." Hermione said and then she burst out crying.

Draco turned away from her and closed his eyes. He was hurt beyond belief. His best friend and girlfriend had just had sex together, it was a major betrayal. A single tear leaked from his eye and made its way down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away. After a moment Draco turned back to Hermione and saw that she still had tears running down her cheeks except they were silent tears now.

"I don't know what to say about this. I trusted the two of you to not do something like this and then you two went off and did it. Hermione, I love you. How could you do this to me?" Draco said quietly.

"I wasn't thinking. It all happened so fast that neither one of us had time to think about our actions. I love you Draco and only you. Please believe me." Hermione replied just as quietly.

"I don't know if I can right now. I need some time to myself. I guess I can only be glad that you told me right away instead of having it so that I found out from someone else." And with that Draco went to his bedroom alone for the first time since Hermione returned.

0000

Two weeks past and Draco and Hermione's relationship was still rocky. The two had been sleeping alone in their rooms the entire time and spoke minimally to eachother. Blaise and Draco's friendship was rocky as well. When Blaise had returned to the penthouse Draco had confronted him and punched him square in the nose. Since that moment the two were on testing ground. Although Blaise understood why Draco had hit him like that he still didn't very much appreciate it, but he also felt ashamed of himself. He still couldn't believe he had sex with his best friend's girlfriend.

At the moment Draco and Hermione were seated in the sitting room reading separately or at least trying to. The silence was getting to the both of them along with the lack of affection. It was getting to the point where neither could consentrate and finally it was Draco who broke the silence.

"Look Hermione, I've had time to cool and I think I finally understand why all this ended up happening. I understand that the living situation creates sexual tension and I know I myself feel it towards the other two every once in a while." Draco sighed. "I guess I'm just trying to say that I forgive you. Just, please, don't let it happen again because I don't think my heart can take much more pain."

Hermione smiled and went over to him quickly. "Thank you" and with that she kissed him full on.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_0000_

The next few weeks went by without flaw. Hermione and Draco's relationship stayed strong and slowly Blaise and she stopped being embarrassed when they saw eachother. It was five weeks after the incident when it happened.

A loud banging resounded on the penthouse door and looking confused Blaise left the breakfast bar where he along with Draco, Theo and Hermione had been sitting. Blaise answered the door to find a tired looking Harry Potter in the doorway.

"Hermione, is she here?" Harry asked quickly. Blaise nodded and led Harry into the kitchen. The moment Hermione saw Harry she rushed over and hugged him tightly. When they separated Hermione looked carefully at him and saw all the exhaustion in Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Voldermort… he's planning a huge attack here in Italy next week. Hermione we need you. We need all of you. Attacks have been happening none stop and we've lost a lot of muggles and a few Order members." Harry paused at this moment and a pained expression flitted across his features. "The Weasleys… they were attacked and… well none of them made it…"

Hermione gasped at this and fell to her knees crying. Draco automatically rushed over and hugged her, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"I can't believe it. Ron… Ginny… all of them!" Hermione sobbed even harder while Draco just sat there hugging her. Theo came over and motioned for them all to go into the sitting room. Once in the Draco sat one of the armchairs with Hermione in his lap still sobbing.

"You said there's going to be a huge attack here in Italy next week. Do you know when?" Blaise asked. His tone of voice clearly showed that he wasn't in the mood for sarcasm, jokes or anything that isn't serious.

"We can't be sure. But here's the deal. We're hoping to make this be the final battle. We need you all. Hermione because of her intelligence and power, Draco, we need you because you're powerful and also intelligent plus you have the venom none of us in the Order have. Blaise, we need you mostly for your extensive knowledge of Italy and you are a powerful wizard. As for you Theodore, we need you for another fighter. I know you've got to be pretty good with magic to be hanging around with this lot." Harry said seriously. Hermione's sobs had finally subsided and she was now listening intently.

"Do you know exactly where in Italy this is going to take place? If you do then we might be able to figure out when it'll happen." Draco said. His arms were wrapped protectively around Hermione.

"Florence." Harry replied simply.

Blaise's eyes went wide and they all knew he knew the day at that point.

"Damn he's planning this attack for next Friday! There's a carnival that always comes in then and it's always well populated with muggles just being carefree. That place'll be packed!" Blaise exclaimed, standing up.

Harry's eyes went wide and he nodded. "I best get this information back to headquarters." Harry said. He stood and prepared to leave when Hermione finally spoke up.

"How many do we have?" She asked quietly.

Everyone looked at her surprised. Draco was the first to recover soon followed by the other three.

"Well let's just say we have all our former classmates in our year along with all the soon to be seventh years. We've been training them ever since you and Draco here left and they are all now prepared to fight the Death Eaters. More than likely we'll be outnumbered but we've got our ammo. We have all our former Slytherin classmates… save for those two dunderheads Crabbe and Goyle."

"How'd you manage to get all the Slytherins?" Draco asked in wonder.

"When you left the entirety of Slytherin house was confused. In the end they all decided to continue following their leader and came over to the Order." Blaise said.

"And you never told me this why?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

Blaise just shrugged and sat back down.

"Every one of them has a secrecy spell on them of course so that they can't tell Voldermort our plans and things like that. They're all kept under surveillance and so far they've all seemed to be okay with it. We can only hope that we didn't end up missing someone." Harry said. He then nodded to them and opened the door. "I shall see you next Friday then. Meet us at that carnival Zabini here mentioned." And with that he left the group with their thoughts.

It was after a couple of minutes that someone spoke and surprisingly it was Hermione.

"Well I guess we need to get ready. Draco you need to take your Healer test. We're going to need a healer in this battle and the more the merrier. We also need to practice the spells needed for this. We have a hard week ahead of us and there will be no slacking. No junk food, Theo, we must eat healthily. We'll need to sleep for at least eight to nine hours a night and we'll have to work in any other time." Hermione stood up and began exiting the room but when she looked back she saw that none of the guys had moved. "Well what are you waiting for?"

At this the three men set to work. Draco quickly apparated to St. Mungos while Blaise and Theo began clearing the room.

0000

For the next week Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Theo worked hard, training for the battle. Draco of course passed his test with flying colors and was now an official Healer. Friday soon came upon them and all three were ready. The night before all four of them got a lot of sleep and for breakfast they ate eggs, bacon and sausage. As the clock struck none four loud cracks sounded in the penthouse and the next minute the four of them arrived at the annual Florence carnival. The four of them quickly set out to look for the rest of the Order. As expected they were spread out randomly around the place.

After some searching the group came across Harry.

"Ready?" Harry asked them.

"Hell ya." Draco replied with a grim smirk.

Harry nodded and then they waited…


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

0000

As the five waited for the signal they talked. Really they talked about anything and everything. Draco and Harry talked and apologized to eachother for all their past offenses to eachother and Harry and Hermione caught up some. The five had almost forgotten why they were there when there was an eruption of screams. Automatically they all jumped into battle mode, wiping out their wands and rushing over to the area in which the fight was commencing.

Spells were thrown everywhere and Hermione and Harry were separated from the other three.

_**Hermione **_

_Everything's a blur. I can't decipher who sent what spell. The only thing I can decipher is who the Death Eaters are and who isn't. I throw spells at Death Eaters as quickly and efficiently as possible. People are falling to the ground dead all around me. Friends, acquaintances, strangers… innocents. They are falling almost as quickly as the Death Eaters are. _

_Harry and I are trying our very hardest to get to the edge of the battle. The two of us plus Draco, Blaise and Theo are supposed to get there and fight together for we know Voldermort will be there. _

_Many times I've had to dodge curses and other times I've been able to block them but I'm mostly casting them. As we are the good we aren't killing anybody. No, the only person who will be killed by the light today will be Lord Voldermort. _

_We just reached the edge and the most amazing thing happened. A wall of fire erupts behind us, caging us in. Somehow Blaise and Theo managed to get there at the same time as us but Draco is no where in sight. Of course I panic._

"_Blaise, where's Draco!" I exclaim in fright. _

_Blaise looks over at me and I see worry in his eyes._

"_We were separated. I have no idea where he is but we can only hope he's ok." Blaise replies. It is then that a chill runs down my spine and I turned around to see Voldermort standing not ten feet away from us…_

_**Draco**_

_I'm not quite sure how it happened but Blaise and Theo got separated from me. Harry and Hermione were separated from us a while ago but I know it's a bad thing that I'm alone now. I cast curses and charms as quickly as I can but it just doesn't seem quick enough. I'm trying to get to the edge of the battle, I know the others will be there, but I just keep getting attacked. Why won't they just leave me alone! I need to get to the edge. _

_Suddenly someone comes up behind me and casts a spell that I barely have time to block. I'm suddenly dueling with this Death Eater and I'm not even sure who it is. It's constant spell casting. Throw one, block two, three sometimes, throw a couple and then block more. _

_The duel is going in my favor and… what the!_

_**Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Theo and Voldermort (lol)**_

"Harry so good to see you again. Come to finally finish the war have you? I see you've even brought some of your friends! A mudblood and two blood traitors. Just perfect! Well then Harry lets get this started shall we?" Voldermort said and then he sent the cruciatus curse straight at Theo who fell to the ground in pain.

Automatically Harry and Voldermort began their duel while Hermione, Blaise and Theo (who had been released from the spell) stood to the side making sure Harry didn't get hit. The wall of fire had long since disappeared and all other battle had halted to watch this final duel between the Dark and the Light. Nobody could keep track of exactly what was happening until suddenly one person fell to the ground dead.

Harry had finally done it.

0000

An hour later all the Death Eaters had been round up and people were now being healed and the dead were being accounted for. Blaise and Hermione were walking past one area when both halted. They had been searching for Draco when they saw the figure laying on the ground. Hermione rushed to his side and flipped him over onto his back. The cold, dead face of Draco Malfoy starred back up at her.

"No… no no no. Please no. NO!" Hermione burst out crying hysterically and people rushed over to see who it was that was dead. As soon as everyone saw they gasped.

It was just so unbelievable and sad. Draco had been killed by a Death Eater who had snuck up on him while he was dueling with another…


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_0000_

It was a week after the final battle. The funerals for all the dead were scheduled for the three days later. Hermione and Blaise were walking around the plaza silently. The penthouse was completely silent every waking hour. The only sounds heard were little sobs from one housemate or another. The weirdest thing had happened the day after the final battle. A mortician was passing by all the dead when he noticed one was missing. It was discovered later that day that Draco's body had disappeared. This had made the now three people living in the penthouse even more devastated than before if that was possible.

At that moment in time Blaise and Hermione were just passing the library but neither of them noticed. They were both too caught up in their depressed thoughts. Blaise tried thinking of all the good times he had with Draco. The time when they were both four and had managed to get covered in mud because they were mud wrestling or the first time the two of them had truly gotten together.

Hermione on the other hand was thinking much differently. Her thoughts were truly depressed. _I can't do this. I can't live without him! I love him so much. He's my soul mate for heaven's sake! Why'd he have to die! _"WHY!" Hermione collapsed to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Blaise got down next to her and hugged her tight while tears slowly leaked from his own eyes. They had both lost the closest person to them. Blaise knew the pain was all the harder for Hermione however. The two were meant for eachother and he knew it. But he was in a lot of pain as well. He'd grown up with Draco. He was his best friend, his confidant. The only thing he wasn't was his lover.

Blaise slowly picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her back to the penthouse while she sobbed into his shoulder. They reached the penthouse and Blaise put Hermione down on the sofa and hugged her tightly once again. Theo came in with red eyes and hugged her as well. Nobody thought they could take all this pain, especially Hermione.

0000

Two weeks later Blaise and Theo had returned to their now jobs. They said that they needed it to take their minds away and had suggested Hermione do the same but she refused. She was dressed in all black as was per usual for her ever since Draco's death. Her jeans were black, her button-up tee was black and her socks were black. It even seemed as though her eyes had turned black from hurt. She rarely spoke and she was always cooped up in the room she had shared with Draco.

Blaise and Theo tried their very hardest to get her to go out and see her friends but they just couldn't do it. She had dug a hole for herself and then jumped right in. She couldn't get out herself and refused any help offered. It was obvious that she needed to build a ladder for herself and climb out of the hole on her own, but it was so hard for Blaise and Theo to deal with that. She had become their friend and they hated seeing her so depressed. Sure they were depressed, Draco had been both their lovers at one point or another and he was their best friend, but for Hermione he was her everything. It was because of her love for him that she had gone against her family and moved in with them. She had saved him only to have him killed and that just made it worse. The hole in which she was stuck in had become so deep she just couldn't get out.

At this point Hermione was sitting in the sitting room with a gun in her hand. Her pain was so great and her depression so deep that she just wanted to end it all. She was raising the gun to her head when: "Hermione, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Hermione's head wiped around and she dropped the gun to the floor.

The man in front of her was dressed in all white and there was a slight glow around his tall figure. An almost halo like light was above his head and worry was etched into his beautiful features.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she scrambled up. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. She peppered kisses all over his face and he laughed lightly. The glow around him was slowly dissipating along with the halo like light above his head.

The man bent forward whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. "I told you I was an angel." Draco said with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_Well here's the first chapter of my continuation of this story! I must say I'm rather glad I decided to continue this story because I really enjoy writing it. Please understand that as school has started my updates won't be as quick as you would like them but I will try and get them out as quickly as possible!!_

_0000_

Weeks passed during which Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Theo, and Harry (he was staying temporarily) had to fend off reporters and admirers. Draco, Blaise and Theo were stuck at home instead of working. Over the next month the group learned of everything that had gone on when they were separated and they also learned that the reason Draco was able to return to them was because he chose to fall from grace which made him lose his angel status and powers, but he really didn't care as long as he was with his friends and love. Harry was staying with them mainly so he and Hermione could talk again and so that it was easier for him all together. Harry was staying in the room originally for Hermione. All Hermione's things had been made accessible from Draco's room where she was now sleeping.

"Hermione, love, you best wake up if you want breakfast." Draco said and then kissed her lips softly.

Hermione groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty now come on, up." Draco said and then opened the drapes, letting bright sunlight in.

Hermione slowly got out of bed and made her way into the adjoining bathroom to shower and get ready for the day when she was hit by a rather sudden wave of nausea. She quickly went over to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. When she finally stood up straight again she found Draco giving her a concerned look.

"I really think you should see a healer, Hermione, or better yet let me check you out. You've been throwing up like this for at least two weeks now." He said while coming closer to her.

"I know, I know, but really it's nothing. Just the flu." Hermione replied while stripping her cloths off.

"That's not the flu Hermione, now please, let me check you out." Draco turned her around so she was facing him. She was only in her panties and yet he didn't even notice because of his worry.

Hermione sighed and threw her hands up. "Fine check me out if you must. Can I at least shower first?"

Draco nodded and she entered the shower after taking off her panties. While in the shower she heard the bathroom door shut and sighed. She was truly scared. She had her suspicions as to why she was feeling so awful and throwing up but she was praying to the Light King that she was wrong. She didn't know what she'd do if she was right. Would she faint or scream or cry or something stupid like that. And what about Draco? How would he react? She feared he would kick her out and never want to see her again. Her only hope was that she was wrong…

**In the bedroom**

Draco sat on the bed to wait and thought. He thought about what his suspicions were about why she was throwing up and all that. He was afraid of how she would react if he was right. Would she scream or cry or would she be happy? And he had no idea how he, himself, would react. Would he stay the same or would he faint or something stupid like that (lol)? He could only hope he was wrong so that there weren't any of those risks.

Hermione soon exited the bathroom fully dressed in dark blue jeans and a black tee. Draco stood and motioned for her to lie down on the bed. She did so and he pulled out his wand. Silently he lifted up the bottom of her shirt so that he stomach was showing and, after he took a deep breath, cast the one spell that would determine their futures.

After a moment the tip of his wand glowed blue and then pink. Draco stared, wide eyed, at his wand and after a minute he looked at Hermione to see she was looking at him expectantly. Draco closed his eyes, took a deep breath once again and when he opened them again he spoke.

"Hermione, you're… you're pregnant… with twins. A boy and a girl." Draco said, dreading her reaction and her reaction was worth the dread.

"No… no, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen." Hermione sat up and drew her knees up to her chest. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be married before I got pregnant. Hell, I was supposed to be a virgin until I'm married! If only Blaise hadn't taken me to… the Rose. I'm gonna kill him." Hermione stood quickly and ran out the bedroom door. Draco, after a moment to realize what just happen ran after her and caught her just in time. She had been just about to tackle Blaise and beat him to bloody pulp but Draco managed to grab her so she just began screaming. "It's your entire fault! Why'd you take me to the Rose?! WHY?! This all your fault! I hate you! I hate you Blaise Zabini!" Draco pulled her back into the bedroom and after an hour of her crying about how it was all Blaise's fault and how all this wasn't supposed to happen Draco exited with her staying in bed, asleep.

"Drake, what's she mean it's my entire fault?" Blaise asked once Draco sat down on the couch.

"She's blaming you for her… for her pregnancy. She believes that it's your fault she got pregnant because you brought her to Rose." Draco told him, not looking at any of the other three.

"Hermione's pregnant?" Harry asked.

"Ya, with twins. She's having a boy and a girl."

"Damn… here it is I always thought Hermione would be the last to have kids. She's always been so responsible." Harry said in a quiet voice.

"Sometimes the least likely people have these things happen to them." Theo said. It seemed that with everything that had been going on he was starting to show his more intellectual side more and more. "It almost seems like the most likely thing because she's the least likely person to have it happen to. I always expected Draco here to become a father young, but not Hermione."

"You always expected me to become a father young, eh? Why's that?" Draco asked.

"Oh please. You were the Slytherin Sex God and you're life used to revolve around sex. Everyone expects it." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which really it was.

Draco sighed and stood up. "I'm going out."

"But it's day time! You'll be attacked by reporters!" Blaise exclaimed.

"At this point I really don't care." Draco replied and then he was gone.

Draco stepped out of the apartment building and slowly walked towards the fountain in the middle of the plaza all the while telling the reporters to leave him the fuck alone. Surprisingly enough after a couple of minutes the reporters left him to himself, though it may have had something to do with the rain that was starting to pour, matching his mood. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and put his head down, looking at the ground. He couldn't believe what his life had turned out to be. He fought for the light side despite what everyone thought he would do, he fell in love with Hermione Granger and she with him and now his love was pregnant.

Draco sighed and began to, surprisingly, sing softly.

"I woke up this morning  
With this feeling inside me that I can't explain  
Like a weight that I've carried  
Been carried away, away  
But I know something is coming  
I don't know what it is  
But I know it's amazing, you save me  
My time is coming  
And I'll find my way out of this longest drought

It feels like today I know it feels like today I'm sure  
Its the one thing that's missin'  
The one thing you're wishin'  
The last sacred blessin'  
It feels like today  
Feels like today

You treat life like a picture  
But its not a moment frozen in time  
It's not gonna wait  
Til you make up your mind, at all

So while this storm is breaking  
While there's light at the end of the tunnel  
Keep running towards it  
Releasing the pressure, that's your heartache  
Soon this dam will break

And it feels like today  
I know, it feels like today, I'm sure  
Its the one thing that's missin'  
The one thing you're wishin'  
The last sacred blessin'  
It feels like today  
Feels like today

And it feels like today  
I know, it feels like today, I'm sure  
Its the one thing that's missin'  
The one thing you're wishin'  
The last sacred blessin'  
It feels like today

Feels like, feels like your life changes  
Feels like feels like your life changes

Its the one thing that's missin'  
The one thing you're wishin'  
The last sacred blessin'  
Feels like today

Feels like Feels like your life changes  
Feels like Feels like your life changes"

Draco sighed and stood from his spot. Nothing good would come out of his sitting out in the cold rain. He needed to get back to the penthouse and to Hermione. He needed to show her that he was there for her and that he had every intention of helping take responsibility for their children. He needed to show her that he loved her. And so before he went back to the penthouse Draco made a quick stop…

0000

_So what do ya think? I hope you like it! I have so many ideas for this now. As said above I don't know how fast I'll be able to update this but I'll do my best to post a chapter every one to two weeks! Also the song mentioned in this chapter is 'Feels Like Today' by Rascal Flatts. Trust me when I say you'll see a lot of their songs in this story from now on. I mean not a lot a lot but a few!_

_Much love (HG/DM luv!!! Lol)_

_greyeyedgal14_


	22. Chapter 22

_I knew yall would figure out what he was getting! Lol well here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!!!!_

_0000_

Draco entered the penthouse to find it totally silent. When he entered the sitting room he found Blaise asleep in an armchair with a book in his lap and Theo also asleep except on the sofa with an arm draped over his eyes. Draco smiled a lopsided smile and made his way into the bedroom that Hermione and he shared. There he found Hermione still asleep with one arm hanging off the side of the bed while the other was placed over her stomach. Draco sighed and quickly made his way out of the room. He silently made his way into the kitchen to make some coffee. Everything was so confusing at this point and what he really needed was someone to talk to.

As if he was reading his mind Blaise stepped into the kitchen yawning some.

"I see you're back. Where'd you get off to?" Blaise asked while sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"I went and thought. This is all so… so overwhelming. I guess I never realized that I really am an adult and have to be responsible until today. I mean I'm gonna be a father… to twins no less! It's just so over the top for me. But… I guess I do have one thing to be happy about. I have Hermione and I love her with all my heart, I really do. And I'm going to prove it. I'm gonna propose to her tonight."

"You really love her don't you?" Blaise asked softly.

"Ya, I really do." Draco poured some coffee for Blaise and himself and then sat down in front of his best friend.

"Then you do that. You know she loves you more than anyone else." Blaise smiled at him and took a sip of the coffee. "I just don't look forward to her exclaiming yes. I'd rather like to keep my hearing, thank you very much."

Draco laughed and stood up. He finished off his coffee and then made his way into his and Hermione's bedroom only to find Hermione waking up.

"Hey there, beautiful." Draco said softly. He made his way over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey…" Hermione slowly got out of bed and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Come on, let's go look at the stars." Draco said and then he took her hand and led her out of the room and into the living room. From there he led her onto the balcony that connected to the penthouse and looked out at the stars. The two sat down on a blanket Draco had conjured and Hermione cuddled up to him. They sat like this for about half an hour, just happy to be in eachother's arms. The rain had stopped a couple of hours before and now there was only the light smell. It was a smell Hermione loved and it was exactly what Draco smelt like at that moment.

After a moment Draco decided the silence had gone on long enough and he softly kissed her neck. "You know I love you right?" He asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "And I love you."

"And I plan to love our son and daughter as much as humanly possible. You, at the moment, are my life and when they come I know they'll be my life just as much. You've taught me so much. You've taught me what love is and how to embrace it. I want to spend forever with you and I hope you feel the same way because… well…" Draco gently turned her so that she was facing him. "Hermione De'Paul, will you marry me?" Draco asked, looking directly into her eyes.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she jumped on his with a squeal that was totally out of character. "YES!! Yes of course I will!" Draco laughed as she kissed him repeatedly. He managed to extract the small, black velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring with a silver band and a simple, yet elegant diamond in the middle. Rubies were on either side of the diamond, but surprisingly he didn't have emeralds put on it. Draco somehow managed to get hold of his now fiancé's left hand and placed the ring on her, get this, ring finger. Hermione stopped kissing him at this and looked down at the ring. She gasped at its beauty and then looked him in the eyes.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

"Only the most beautiful jewelry for the most beautiful woman I know." Draco said with a smile.

Hermione laughed softly. "You're so corny."

"But you love me."

"That I do."

"What's going on out here?" asked Harry's voice from the sliding door.

Hermione jumped up and hugged Harry. She then stuck out her left hand for Harry to see the engagement ring.

"Well now I know. Congrats you two." Harry smiled and laughed. "Oh and damn Hermione. You're acting very out of character."

"What do you expect? She just got proposed to by the man she loves." Theo said coming into view. "Word gets around pretty fast, doesn't it?"

"Blaise?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"You know it." The two laughed as Blaise came into view smirking.

"Told you she'd exclaim yes. I'm just glad you guys were outside. I don't think my ears could take it." They all laughed at this one, even Hermione.

"Come on, we all should be getting to bed." Draco said, smiling down at his fiancé.

0000

The next day Hermione awoke only to find herself in a tangle of limbs. Her head was rested on Draco's torso and their legs were in a total tangle along with the blankets that were supposed to cover their naked bodies. One of Draco's arms was placed protectively around the back of her waist (their chests were on top of eachother) and he somehow had managed to make it so that his hand rested on her stomach. Hermione smiled lightly and went about the task of untangling herself from her fiancé's legs. At the thought of their resent engagement Hermione sighed happily. Everything was turning out perfectly. It may not have been going exactly how she would've liked but it was good enough for her.

After about five minutes Hermione managed to untangle herself without waking Draco. She made her way to the closet where she chose a pair of black cargo pants, black soccer shorts and a white tank top to wear. Hermione put on the soccer shorts and then the pants and then of course the tank (only said that because I didn't want you getting confused with the bottoms thing) and then made her way into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. There she found Blaise and Harry getting ready as well. She smiled at the two and set to work on brushing out her hair and putting it up in a ponytail. That done she put on some black eyeliner and masquera and went into the kitchen for a light breakfast.

Nobody was in the kitchen when Hermione entered and so she set to work on making the one thing she really could cook, muffins. Don't ask why she could only cook muffins, that's just how it was. She could really whip up a mean chocolate chip muffin when she wanted to and at that moment she wanted it. While making the muffins Hermione started a pot of coffee. She knew all the boys, save Harry, desperately needed coffee in the morning in order to fully wake up and not be grumpy.

While cooking Hermione hummed a song from a collection of Draco's she had found and liked. It was called Backwards by Rascal Flatts. Soon she was singing it softly to herself and moving her hips some to the imaginary beat.

"I was sitting on a bar stool  
In a barbecue joint in Tennessee  
When this old boy walked in  
And he sat right down next to me  
I could tell he'd been through some hard times  
There were tearstains on his old shirt  
And he said you wanna know what you get  
When you play a country song backwards

You get your house back  
You get your dog back  
You get your best friend Jack back  
You get your truck back  
You get your hair back  
Ya get your first and second wives back  
Your front porch swing  
Your pretty little thing  
Your bling bling bling and a diamond ring  
Your get your farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley  
First nite in jail with Charlie  
Sounds a little crazy, a little scattered and absurd  
That's what you get when you play a country song backwards

Well I never heard it said quite like that  
It hit me in the face cause that's where I'm at  
I almost fell flat out on the floor  
He said wait a minute that's not all there's even more

You get your mind back  
And your nerves back  
Your first heart attack back  
You get your pride back  
You get your life back  
You get your first real love back  
You get your big screen TV, DVD and washing machine  
You get the pond and the lawn and the bail and the mower  
You go back where you don't know her  
It sounds a little crazy a little scattered and absurd  
But that's what you get  
When you play a country song backwards  
Oh play that song  
Woo!!!

We sat there and shot the bull about how it would be  
If we could turn it all around and change this c-r-a-p

You get your house back  
You get your dog back  
You get your best friend Jack back  
You get your truck back  
You get your hair back  
Ya get your first and second wives back  
Your front porch swing  
Your pretty little thing  
Your bling bling bling and a diamond ring  
Your get your farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley  
First nite in jail with Charlie  
You get your mind back  
And your nerves back  
Your first heart attack back  
You get your pride back  
You get your life back  
You get your first real love back  
You get your big screen TV, DVD and washing machine  
You get the pond and the lawn and the bail and the mower  
You go back where you don't know her  
It sounds a little crazy a little scattered and absurd  
But that's what you get  
When you play a country song backwards

Hey!!!"

Deep laughter was heard from behind her and Hermione whipped around to find Draco standing there dressed in light blue jeans and a black tee. He looked awfully tired but also quite happy. "Have you been going through my music stash Hermione? Cause if I'm not much mistaken that was Backwards by Rascal Flatts."

Hermione blushed and turned towards the coffee pot so as to pour some for Draco and herself. "I couldn't help it and it's some pretty good music. I never would've thought that you're into country."

"I'm not actually. I just like that one band. You know I'm really only into rock, metal, you know that kinda music." Draco said while sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee. "Now, what is that delicious smell?"

Hermione laughed. "Chocolate chip muffins." Hermione stood up and went over to the oven. After doing a quick check Hermione pronounced that they were done and she took them out using the oven mitts. She placed all 25 muffins on a large plate and put it down on the breakfast bar. "Breakfast is served."

"Well, this is a change. I'm so used to making breakfast myself." Draco said as he took one of the muffins.

"I thought I'd give you a break." Hermione said while sitting down next to him and grabbing a muffin herself.

"Mmm Draco what did you make that smells so good?" Blaise asked from the doorway.

"I didn't make it, Hermione did and it's chocolate chip muffins. I must say they taste great by the way." Draco replied.

Blaise raised a single eyebrow and entered the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then sat down in front of Draco. Blaise took a muffin and bit into it tentively. After a moment he made a sound of approval and ate a bit more heartily. Hermione laughed softly and continued to eat. Soon Harry and Theo entered the kitchen and also began eating and drinking coffee. It was silent throughout the breakfast but it was surprisingly not an awkward or unwanted silence. The entire group took solace in it. It gave them all time to think about everything that had been going on. It gave them all the right piece of mind of what to do from here on out…

0000

_Well chapter 22. I hope you liked it! I know my writing isn't the greatest right now but at the moment I'm just trying to figure out where I'm going with this story now. Keep with me people and keep reviewing!!!!!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: the plot of this story is mine but is based on the characters etc made by JK Rowling_

_I'm so sorry this has taken so long. What with school and bowling practice nearly every day I've been super busy. Also my comp crashed so I lost everything. Keep with me! But then again you're all going to hate me for this chapter. I've come to the point where I have run out of ideas for this story and my mind has been taken over by a new idea. And so this is the VERY LAST CHAPTER of 'The Rose'…_

_0000_

_6 ½ months later_

(Just for reference I'm going to say Hermione became pregnant in July.)

January found Hermione sitting on the floor of the sitting room in front of the fire place, a fire blazing in the grate. Now seven and a half months pregnant Hermione's stomach bulged nicely with the growing twins in her womb. She was dressed simply in jeans and a black maternity long sleeved shirt. She had a quilt made by her mother wrapped around herself for some extra warmth. In front of her were all the plans for her and Draco's wedding. It was planned that they would be wed two months after the birth of the twins. This way Hermione and Draco could settle into parenthood some and then marry. This being said the couple was planned to be married in May. The wedding would take place in the nearby field. Hermione had always dreamed of a small wedding in a field of flowers. The only people invited were Harry, Blaise, Theo, and Hermione's parents though it looked like only Hermione's mother would be attending.

Over the past few months action had been taken about the rift between Hermione and her family. Hermione's mother, who was always the loving, caring one, filed for divorce against Hermione's father and now the two were split allowing Hermione and her mother to get back in contact.

Hermione sighed and put the piles of paper into neat piles and then used paperclips to keep the groups of papers together. After that she starred at the flames of the fire, mesmerized by the shapes the flames created. How carefree and wonderful they were.

This is how Blaise found her ten minutes later. He quietly approached her and sat down next to her. Hermione, although she noticed the new presence, did not acknowledge him. She was too transfixed on the flames to really acknowledge anything. Blaise, being who he was, understood and respected her want for silence and kept quiet. In his hand he held a book and so he cracked it open and began reading the enriching tale that Hermione had lent him.

An hour later Draco arrived home to find Blaise laying on his back asleep in front of the nearly dead fire and Hermione also asleep, her head rested on his stomach. Draco smiled softly at the sight. Over time Draco and Blaise had come to a more mutual understanding of everything and now Draco could fully trust that the closeness between his best friend and fiancée was just a close friendship and nothing else. Draco silently took off his heavy black winter jacket, black leather gloves and black VANS (see a pattern here? lol) and made his way over to the two. As gently as he possibly could Draco placed one arm under Hermione's back and another at her knees and picked her up. Carefully Draco brought her to their bedroom and set her down in bed. He pulled the covers up and over her and then gazed down at her. _'She's so gentle, kind, intelligent, and beautiful. How'd I get lucky enough to be blessed with this picture of perfection? Someone must like me up there…'_

Draco smiled softly and then returned to the sitting room where Blaise was still fast asleep. Draco sighed and levitated his best friend onto the sofa and then conjured up a warm blanket to cover him with. After that Draco returned to his and Hermione's room for bed.

0000

The next morning Draco awoke feeling as if he hadn't slept a wink. It was Christmas day meaning he had a lot of work to do. It was only 7:00 meaning he had about an hour to get everything ready for the group. Harry had recently moved back out and then Theo moved out, deciding he was more of the traveling type. At the moment he was in Greece. Draco sighed. It felt so… empty in the penthouse now. There were only three occupants now and it just didn't feel right. Sure originally it had been just him, Blaise and Theo but it was different then. Now it was him, Hermione and Blaise and it just felt odd. It made him realize how much his friends meant to him.

After getting out of bed Draco quickly showered and changed into a pair of simple black jeans and a dark green tee. Draco then made his way into the kitchen where he began preparing a large Christmas breakfast.

An hour later Hermione awoke to the smell of French toast and bacon. Sighing, Hermione eased herself out of bed, showered and changed. After brushing her hair and teeth and putting on her makeup Hermione made her way into the kitchen only to find both Draco and Blaise sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and just starting on their breakfast.

"Morning, love," Draco said with a smile.

"Happy Christmas, Mione," Blaise also said with a smile.

"Morning and Happy Christmas to you too Blaise," Hermione sat down carefully in the chair next to Draco and helped herself to some French toast.

"I have a surprise for you after breakfast." Draco said with a smile. Hermione smiled back and returned to her breakfast.

0000

"You can open your eyes now." Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped at the sight that greeted her. Her old bedroom had been transformed into a beautiful nursery for the twins. The room was a light yellow and the carpeting, which was the same color, was the softest Hermione had ever felt. There were two cribs situated on either side of the room along with a changing table and a rocking chair. Hermione smiled and turned around in Draco's arms. She kissed him lightly and was about to step away when a trembling was felt on the ground…

0000

"Looks like this woman was expecting," the officer said, a firm frown placed on his face.

"Ya, and I'd say by how the two are together they were a couple." Another officer replied solemnly.

"What sad ending for them…"

The two officers looked down at the two people one more time before turning to the CSI waiting next to them.

"The woman's name is Hermione Granger and the man… Draco Malfoy…"

FIN

0000

_And now you may throw random things at me and hate me for this is the end. Thank you so much for reading. I love you all!!!!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: the plot of this story is mine but is based on the characters etc made by JK Rowling_

_Ok because of HIGH demand I'm adding this chapter so as to make everything clear about the last chapter._

_0000_

_**Building Collapse in Magical Italy: **_

_**Deaths of Many**_

_Yesterday at precisely 10:46 in the morning a well established apartment building in our own magical Italy collapsed resulting in the deaths of many witches and wizards. Three of these people in question are well known and respected Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. Officials report that the collapse was caused by a curse placed on the building just before the day of the infamous Final Battle. _

_Hermione Granger, who was seven and a half months pregnant with the child of Draco Malfoy, had been planned to be wed to young Mister Malfoy in just four months when this event occurred causing the deaths of the engaged couple. Blaise Zabini, best friend to the young Malfoy and also the sole heir to the Zabini fortune, was a curse breaker at Gringotts bank. The young Malfoy was a healer at Saint Mungo's hospital. These three are known as three of the saviors during the Final Battle._

_Mister Harry Potter, who had been living with the trio until just two months ago at which time he moved into his own home, was the best friend of young Ms Granger when this occurred. "Hermione was the best friend anybody could ever have and I don't… I don't know what I'm going to do now. Both my best friends, my support systems, are dead…" Mr. Potter told us. Just eight months ago Potter's other best friend, Ronald Weasley, and his family was killed because they opposed the threat of the time. _

_Mister Theodore Nott, who had also lived with the trio until six months ago, was the other best friend of young Misters Malfoy and Zabini. "Draco, Blaise and Hermione… I can't believe it. Draco and Blaise were my best friends ever. We've been together since birth practically. And Hermione… she had so much potential and she loved Draco so much. If it wasn't for her Draco would've been on the wrong side during the Final Battle. But… my two best friends… they're dead. I just can't believe it…" young Mister Nott left us after that to mourn his two best friends._

_**Nott Heir Found Dead**_

_Just yesterday we reported the deaths of three prominent figures in our society and today we are sad to report that now the Nott family heir is dead. _

_Officials report that young mister Nott was stabbed five times in the chest, one of which pierced his heart. It was Nott's girlfriend, Ms Cecilia Johnson, who discovered him in his study in the home that the couple shared. Ms Johnson was too distressed to comment but we did manage to get one word out of her, "Why?" _

_Ms Johnson and Mister Nott met when he traveled to New Zealand. The two had been dating for five months when she found him dead. _

_Officials tell us that although the death appeared to be a total murder it wasn't. Mr. Nott apparently hired a man by the name of Fredrick Mikenzie to kill him. It only assumable that Mr. Nott was so distressed about the deaths of his two best friends that he felt he needed to end his life._

_Mister Mikenzie is now being held in Azkaban for the murder of the Nott heir and may or may not be given the death sentence._

_**The Boy Who Concurred Dead**_

_And so yet another death in this epic story. The famous Harry Potter was found dead in his home this morning by friends Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. It appears that mister Potter commited suicide in his sorrow and helplessness. _

_You may remember in our report just a week ago that mister Potter commented that "Hermione was the best friend anybody could ever have and I don't… I don't know what I'm going to do now. Both my best friends, my support systems, are dead…" It seems mister Potter had somehow put in his suicide note in his very quote without anyone noticing. _

_Nestled in Mister Potter's hand was a notebook and upon closer inspection it was discovered to be a story in which he wrote, but this wasn't any old story. This was the story of the now desised Mister Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger. The story told all about the struggles that Malfoy and Granger went through and how they concurred it and fell in love. The story is not available to the press as it is too long but who knows… maybe you'll find a way to read it…_


End file.
